Princesita
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Hermione Granger es una princesa bastante fuera de lo normal... generalmente son los hombres los que tienen muchas amantes, por eso ella no se quiso quedar atrás. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Princesita**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Joha**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger es una princesa bastante fuera de lo normal... generalmente son los hombres los que tienen muchas amantes, por eso ella no se quiso quedar atrás.

**Capítulo 1**

- Sí…. Dale… más fuerte – definitivamente era el mejor de mis amantes.

Cerré los ojos y disfruté del enorme placer que estaba sintiendo en este momento, por esto es que vive una mujer, para sentir semejante placer.

- ¿Le gusta así, Princesita?

Sí, era una princesa pero este no era el momento para recordarlo - ¡Mierda, Oliver!… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas princesita mientras me follas?

- Lo siento, señorita, – me embistió tan fuerte que juro que lo sentí en mis amígdalas – se me olvida – su voz sonó apretada de lo rápido que me estaba penetrando.

- ¡Mmm! – se sentía tan rico que se me olvido lo que iba a decirle, solo con Oliver llegaba a perder hasta el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Te gusta así, Hermione? – levantó una de mis piernas y la puso sobre su hombro alcanzando un muy buen ángulo.

- ¡Sí! – grité tan fuerte que apuesto que los guardias que cuidaban mis aposentos me oyeron…, pero no me importó, nada me importaba cuando tenía a un hombre entre mis piernas – por eso… me encanta tu pene, Oliver… es el más… experimentado.

Por más que quería hablar de corrido no podía, con Oliver podía llegar a tener hasta dos orgasmos en un mismo coito… solo con él.

- ¿Más que a los de esos guardias que te coges cuándo tienes ganas? – no bajó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

- Mil veces mejor – cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación.

- ¡Oh, sí! – Sentí que ya le quedaba poco así que apreté mis paredes internas para darle mayor placer, se lo merecía – Sí, Hermione… eres el mejor coño real que me he follado.

- Soy el único… – me levantó y quedé a su altura – coño real que te has follado – le mordí con mucha fuerza su labio inferior – y espero que siga siendo así.

Bajé mi mano hasta sus testículos y los masajeé ayudándolo a llegar al orgasmo, no faltó mucho para que ambos alcanzáramos la cumbre gritando nuestros nombres.

- Supongo que se te pasó el dolor de cabeza – lentamente comenzó a abrochar su camisa.

Sin quererlo me quedé mirando por unos segundos su tan bien formado pecho, solo después de detallar su vientre fui capaz de responder - Supones bien – acomodé mi corsé y me di vuelta para que mi médico lo cerrara.

- Hermione – me dio vuelta quedando a su altura –, sabes que esto es peligroso… si tu padre se llegara a enterar no dudaría en mandarme a la horca.

- Tranquilo – le rodeé el cuello con mis manos –, nadie se va a enterar – le pase la lengua por sus ya hinchados labios.

- Me sorprende tu confianza – rio.

- Mejor así – me encogí de hombros.

No tardó en estar listo y abandonar mis aposentos, en cuanto me hube refrescado y acomodado me dispuse a reunirme con mi padre, si no fuera porque fingí un dolor de cabeza ya hubiera comenzado con el discurso del matrimonio, por lo menos ahora tengo el coño contento así que espero aguantar su discurso de mejor forma.

Llegué al salón y ahí estaba mi padre leyendo un libro. Se veía tan concentrado que me sentí un poco mal porque si se llegaba a saber mis _actividades extracurriculares_, su nombre quedaría por el suelo y hasta perdería el respeto del pueblo y eso era algo que mi padre no merecía, era un buen rey.

- Buenas tardes, padre – agaché la cabeza e hice una pequeña venia.

Sentí sus pasos acercarse por lo que alcé la vista para verlo casi de pie frente a mí - ¡Hija mía! – dejó el libro a un lado y alargo el brazo para tomarme las manos - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – frunció el ceño y escaneó por unos segundos mis rostros, supongo que buscando algún indicio de malestar.

- Bien – toque mi frente para disimular –, el doctor Oliver supo quitarme el dolor – me reí por dentro de la forma en que me había quitado el dolor, pese a todo no podía arrepentirme de lo que había hecho.

- Oliver – suspiró –, mi buen amigo… es un excelente médico.

- Por algo es el médico del palacio – me senté junto a él –. Padre – me miró prestándome toda su atención -, ¿de qué quería hablarme?

- Ahhh eso – suspiró pesadamente –. Hija – se acomodó para quedar frente a mí – mañana en la noche llega tu prometido – _mi calvario, mejor dicho_, no quería casarme pero tenía que hacerlo, esa era una obligación de la que no podría escapar –, el príncipe Draco llega para casarse contigo… ¿Lo sabes, no?

Puse mi mejor mueca de alegría para que mi padre no notara mi disconformidad con semejante situación - Lo sé, padre – de todas formas bajé la vista por si mis sentimientos afloraban de todas formas.

- Tranquila, hija… - me abrazó y no le respondí porque de la rabia probablemente lo hubiera roto. Tenía demasiado ira acumulada – Sé que no te agrada la idea de casarte con alguien que no conoces… pero… me han dicho que el príncipe Draco es del gusto de las jovencitas de Volterra… es muy pretendido– quiso sonar sincero y algo divertido.

_Si es así, que se quede allá_ _y me deje a mí disfrutar de la vida_ – quise gritarlo pero me contuve. Lo más probable es que sea un viejo que ya no da ni siquiera un orgasmo decente a una mujer, por lo menos estoy segura que algunos de mis amantes me complacerá cuando haga falta.

- Otra cosa, hija – se sonrojó tan violentamente que supe por dónde venía – sé que tú eres una jovencita que apenas sabe de la vida – me reí por dentro… si él supiera… - pero hay cosas que una esposa debe hacer en la noche de bodas y… – ¿Hay algo peor que tu padre trate de hablarte de sexo? ¿Y más encima cuando ya te has cogido a todos los hombres decentes en este maldito palacio?

- Padre – quise cortar el tema –, no es necesario… ya llegará el momento de que me hables de eso, yo sé que una buena esposa debe de obedecer en todo a su esposo… creo que con eso basta por ahora, no creo necesitar saber nada más.

Rogué desde lo más hondo de mi ser porque mi padre no quisiera seguir con el tema - Mi niña – me volvió a abrazar, esta vez le respondí el abrazo porque sabía que esto no era muy fácil para él tampoco. Estaba perdiendo a su nenita –, eres tan inocente que me sorprendo… muchas chicas a tu edad andan de preguntonas por la vida y tú ni siquiera tienes dudas– ¡Já!… si supiera, no, mejor que nunca lo supiera.

- Padre – me sonrojé, pero eso ya era algo que sabía usar a mi favor - ¿Me darías permiso para pasear mañana con Seamus y Michael en la tarde?... antes de la llegada del príncipe, por supuesto… - Me apresuré a aclarar – es que quiero recogerle unas flores.

¡Flores!... seguro, lo que quería era tener dentro de mí una polla decente antes de que tuviera que aguantarme la arrugada de ese viejo. Bajé la vista nuevamente y esperé por una respuesta por parte de mi padre sabiendo que él nunca me negaba nada, por un momento el saber la confianza que este magnífico hombre depositaba en mí estaba siendo quebrantada por mis deslices me hizo sentir de lo peor, pero esta vida que llevaba era lo que me mantenía viva y aunque fuera considerada una meretriz por muchas mentes conservadoras, para mi padre, el rey, seguía siendo lo primordial.

- Por supuesto, hija mía.

Le di una sonrisa cálida en agradecimiento y le pedí perdón mentalmente antes de retirar a descansar. Mañana aprovecharía mi día al máximo y tendría una muy buena tarde junto a Michael y Seamus antes de que mi vida se acabara por la llegada del maldito y senil de mi prometido.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Hola!**

**Chicas, con la ayuda de Erica Castelo, estoy editando esta historia, así que muchassss gracias Erica.**

**Ahora, espero que les guste esta edición :)**

**Besos, Joha!**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Hey! Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado.

Se que Hemione es completamente lo opuesto a esto, pero creo que va a ser un muy buen fic!

Dejen reviews!

Con amor,

Anothr Girl :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Princesita**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Joha**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Capítulo 2**

Los primeros rayos del alba me despojaron de los adorados brazos de Morfeo, abrí los ojos sin muchas ganas, pero en cuanto recordé que hoy en la noche terminaba mi vida dejé de lado el sueño y me di ánimos para continuar el día.

Me estiré en mi lecho y lentamente los recuerdos me inundaron, sé que todos deben pensar que la vida de princesa heredera al trono es fácil, pero no es así, la pérdida de mi madre hace dos años me marcó horriblemente, a los quince años de edad me enteré que me quedaba sin ninguna compañía femenina, y mi padre, aunque lo adoro y sé que él a mí también, no puede darme lo que da una madre, pero es por ella, por la promesa que le hice que sé que está contenta, su último deseo en su lecho de muerte fue que viviera la vida, no quería que cuando estuviera en mis últimos momentos me arrepintiera como supuse que lo hacía ella, y eso no me deja más tranquila, el saber que mi madre se arrepintió en parte de la vida que llevo, es… ¡Vamos!... ni si quiera llevó una vida por así decirlo.

Pero eso no importa, a mí no me iba a pasar lo mismo, yo sé que el sexo no es todo en la vida pero por lo menos estoy consciente que no voy a ser una más de esas jovencitas que solo conoce un hombre en toda su vida, reconozco que en cierto punto se me va un poco la mano, pero es que digamos que me volví un poco adicta…. Es que… ¿Qué más voy a hacer encerrada en este palacio?, mi padre casi no me deja salir por temor a que me secuestren o maten, y mayores entretenciones no hay aquí… definitivamente me rehúso a quedarme bordando a diario, en fin… todo termina hoy, bueno… no todo, una parte, tendré que desposar al viejo del príncipe Draco… ¡bah!... de solo pensarlo me da asco.

Me levanté de mi lecho y corrí al primer cajón de mi tocador, rebusqué un poco debajo de mis ropas íntimas y encontré el arrugado papel que ya llevaba un tiempo guardado y que había releído en más de una ocasión.

_**Princesita Granger:**_

_Usted no me conoce, mi nombre es Luna, soy habitante del reino de Volterra y le escribo porque me he enterado de que su padre la prometió al príncipe Draco, me da un profundo pesar el hacerme la idea de que una jovencita que podría tener mi edad tenga que cargar con el desposar a un hombre como él, sé que probablemente le dijeron que él no la supera mucho en edad, pero eso es mentira… él le dobla la edad y más, con facilidad podría ser su padre y no solo eso, es un hombre despiadado, a mí mista trató de comprarme por favores sexuales a cambio de unas cuantas monedas para comprar pan, soy pobre pero jamás me humillaría así, por eso mismo lo rechacé, pero como es un hombre vil y cruel obligó a mis padres a entregarme a él por una noche. Ellos son buenas personas pero la horca no es un lugar al que quisieran ir, de hecho yo misma acepté mi destino por salvarlos._

_Por eso mismo, hablo de primera mano al contarle lo asqueroso que es el príncipe Draco._

_Sé que puede que los escritos de una humilde chica pobre no cambien el destino de dos reinos pero le pido que haga hasta lo imposible por frenar esa boda, en sus manos está su felicidad, yo cumplí con avisarle y ahora espero poder conciliar el sueño, aunque sé que los recuerdos de las atrocidades que viví con el príncipe Draco jamás me abandonaran._

_**Con el mayor de los respetos… Luna Lovegood**_

Releer estas líneas solo me hacía sentir peor, por supuesto que hice de todo para frenar esta boda pero ya no hay escapatoria, ni mis mejores caritas de niña buena lo lograron.

Rápidamente guarde la carta en cuanto sentí que Padma, mi dama de compañía, abría las puertas.

- Princesita – llegó a mi lado y me hizo una reverencia –, su padre me informó que hoy saldrá temprano… he venido a vestirla.

Miré su boca moverse y supe que estaba hablando pero aun así me costó un poco reaccionar - Eh sí – traté de dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro pero no lo logré, las palabras de esa cartas seguían revoloteando por mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué vestido se pondrá? – preguntó mientras se dirigía a mi armario.

- El más sencillo – _y el más fácil de quitar_, aunque eso último no lo iba a decir en voz alta y menos en frente de una doncella que probablemente sabía de mis andanzas y rezaba por el día que me descubrieran.

- ¿Este? – me mostró un sencillo vestido sin muchos lazos y de color melocotón.

- ¡Perfecto! – es que Michael siempre se manea mucho a lo hora de quitarme esos lazos, aunque a Seamus le encanta hacerme esperar, dice que eso me excita mucho más, este tenía una mezcla perfecta para ambos.

Muy pronto estuve lista y pude encaminarme hacia las caballerizas, con cuidado revisé un poco mis espaldas para asegurarme que nadie me siguiera. Una vez que hube cruzado la casa y llegado a mi destino vi que ahí ya me esperaban mis dos caballeros, por lo menos de alguna forma se me iba a alegrar el día.

- ¿Lista, Princesita? – Michael me sonrió y ofreció su mano para que montara mi yegua.

- Como siempre – el doble sentido de nuestras palabras se palpaba en el aire.

- ¿Y a dónde quiere ir la princesita? – supuse a Seamus no le agrado quedar afuera de conversación… ¡Hombres!

- Al lago – los miré y entendieron inmediatamente lo que quería, siempre iba ahí por algo de buen sexo, era alejado y nunca nadie se paseaba por esos lares.

- ¡Excelente! – fue cómico como lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto llegamos al lago salté del caballo y me acerqué al agua, amaba nadar, me sentía completamente libre, sentir como las suaves olas golpeaban en mi desnuda piel y como la brisa abrazaba mi cuerpo era algo sencillamente indescriptible.

- ¿La princesa quiere que le ayude con su vestido? – la voz dura de Seamus en mis espaldas hizo que mis calzones se me mojaran inmediatamente.

Cerré los ojos y gocé por unos instante del momento - Sí – no me giré, me mantuve firme – quiero nadar un poco… desnuda – sentí como los dos caballeros pasaban saliva por sus gargantas haciendo que mi excitación aumentara junto a la de ellos.

- Como desee.

Sin muchas complicaciones Seamus me despojó de mi vestido y yo, sin voltearme a verlos, me quité mis enaguas y mis calzones, quedando completamente desnuda, me adentré a las aguas y di un respingo al sentir el frío contrastando con el calor de mi cuerpo, me hundí para despejar un poco mi cabeza, tenía demasiadas cosas en ella, porque aunque quisiera olvidarme de mi compromiso no podía. Cuando salí del fondo tenía a los dos mejores y más fornidos hombres listos para mí… desnudos y duros como me gustaba.

- ¿Gustan acompañarme, caballeros? – Salí un poco del agua dejando al descubierto mis pechos y mis ya duros pezones.

- Si es lo que la princesita desea…

- … es lo que la princesita tiene – concluyó Michael.

No tardaron en llegar a mi lado, Seamus se posicionó detrás de mí y enseguida apegó su cuerpo al mío, me abrazó abarcando mis senos en sus manos, no dudó en apretarlos y masajearlos mientras comenzaba a dejar besos en mi cuello. Michael fue más astuto y atacó mis labios acallando así los gemidos que se comenzaron a formar desde mi pecho, para no quedarse atrás dirigió su mano hacia mi sexo y acarició mis labios íntimos haciendo que el placer de mi bajo vientre aumentara aún más, ya los gemidos no se podían acallar de forma alguna, para buscar un poco de fricción comencé a mover mis caderas y me encontré con el endurecido miembro de Seamus presionando mi culo, no di más y solté un agudo grito logrando que los dedos de Michael encontraran mi botón del placer.

- ¿Qué es esto, Hermione? – la duda en la voz de Seamus me hizo girarme un poco, lo justo para poder verlo a los ojos.

- Nunca habías elegido a dos al mismo tiempo – concluyó Michael.

No compartía las razones de mis decisiones con nadie pero esta vez iba a hacer una excepción - Digamos que… - no pude seguir porque Seamus continuó con la fricción de su pene y Michael aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos. Cuando encontré mi voz continúe – es una especie de… - respiré hondo para seguir – prueba.

- ¿Prueba? – Michael detuvo sus dedos mágicos y yo gruñí por el acto.

- Continúa – bajé mi mano y le indiqué que siguiera –. Es una prueba para mi noche de bodas – aclaré a la pregunta antes formulada – me voy a casar con un viejo que no debe durar ni medio orgasmo y no pienso quedarme con las ganas así que… - era difícil hablar con tanto placer en el cuerpo – el que mejor me folle hoy… me va a tener ese día.

- Bellita – Seamus tiro de mis cabellos hacia atrás y metió su lengua en mi boca – sabes que nadie te da más placer que yo – y sin esperar nada mas metió su pene por todo mi culo, no pude evitar gritar por la sorpresa.

- Pero – ahora me atrajo Michael – yo te he dado tres orgasmos en una sola embestida – y sin avisarme tampoco embistió mi centro.

- ¡MIERDA!... sigan – moví mis caderas para adelante y para atrás marcando el ritmo.

Seamus se entretuvo con mis pechos y Michael con mi boca, me metió la lengua tan adentro que pensé que me ahogaba. Los movimientos eran constantes y marcando un ritmo apto para los tres, estos momentos de placer puro y banal eran los que me ayudaban a sobrellevar el calvario que sería tener que conocer a ese hombre asqueroso que iba a desposarme.

- Yo también quiero – Seamus cortó el beso con Michael y me tomó de nuevo por los cabellos - ¿Qué lengua te gusta más? – y mientras él masajeaba mi lengua con la suya, Michael devoró mis pezones.

- No… sé – el ritmo de más embestidas era tantas que no podía ni pensar – quiero… que los dos… devoren mis pezones.

- Como desees Bells – Michael ataco mi pezón derecho y mi otro escolta el izquierdo pensé que no iba a poder pero lo logró.

- ¿Te gusta? – ni siquiera sé quién preguntó.

- ¡Sí! – moví todavía más mis caderas rogando porque llegaran más adentro – ¡Denme duro! – de pronto sentí una nalgadas por cortesía de Seamus.

- ¿Te gusta? – volvió a nalguearme.

¡Mierda! esto era tan excitante que dolía, pero de placer - ¡Sí… dame más… pégame duro… métemelo hasta el fondo!

- ¿Y esto? – de pronto sentí los dedos de Michael haciendo círculos en mi clítoris y dándome más placer aún.

- Sí… ¡Mierda!... si paran los mando a la horca… sigan… ohh.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Hermione!

Los tres logramos un muy buen orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, la verdad es que tenerlos juntos fue muy buena idea, porque por separados no hacen mucho que digamos, creo que aún no encuentro al hombre que me haga perder la cabeza por un orgasmo, el más cercano sigue siendo Oliver.

- Chicos – ya me encontraba poniéndome la ropa –, creo que los dos han ganado.

Los miré esperando sus respuestas aunque sabía muy bien cómo serían- Lo que pida la princesita es una orden – Michael me hizo una reverencia.

- Usted dispondrá los términos.

Y eso era lo que me encantaba, en el lecho tenían prohibido llamarme "Princesita" o con respeto, pero fuera de él, el respeto tenía que volver y es por eso que estos dos eran de los mejorcitos ya que no faltó el estúpido que esperó llegar a ser rey por darme un orgasmo mediocre.

Recogí algunas flores silvestres bastante bonitas, después de todo era mi excusa para el paseo, cuando consideré que ya tenía suficientes me dispuse a volver a palacio.

En cuanto llegué un par de criadas me tomaron para vestirme, parecía que quedaba poco para que el vejete llegara, ni siquiera sé cómo alguien de su edad podía aguantar el viaje sin que le diera un soponcio. Mi padre me había mandado a hacer un vestido azul con un poco más de escote del que estaba acostumbrada, es que para mi papel de la princesa casta y pura casi ni los usaba, me arreglaron mucho más de lo normal, también por órdenes de mi padre, se notaba que quería darle en el gusto al señor ese, cuando ya estuve lista comprobé mi estado y me encantó, me veía como toda una mujer, mucha mujer para un vejestorio.

Bajé y sentí murmullos que se fueron haciendo más altos, en cuanto llegué al último escalón y mi torpeza se hizo presente y resbalé con el borde del vestido, es que en verdad era mucha tela. Cuando me dispuse a apoyarme en el barandal de la escalera una nívea mano me afirmó el brazo enviando las más excitantes corrientes eléctricas que en mi vida había sentido… lentamente levanté la vista y me encontré con los más maravillosos ojos que jamás soñé.

- Gracias – mi sonrojo natural se hizo presente, tuve que bajar la mirada para que no notara la lujuria en mis ojos, seguramente este joven era parte de la escolta del vejestorio. Solo esperaba que no sea tan leal como para no querer acompañarme en mi lecho.

- Gracias a usted – cuando levanté la vista me encontré con la más perfecta sonrisa del mundo, mis calzones inmediatamente se mojaron, tanto que hasta me dio pavor que pudiera oler mi excitación.

Quise aclarar mi garganta pero me arriesgué a probar mi voz sin hacerlo - ¿Por qué? – disimuladamente solté su mano, por si seguía el contacto no iba a dudar en desnudarlo y pedirle que me follara ahí mismo.

- Por engalanar la noche con semejante belleza – y aunque el halago me encantó, me pareció raro que un simple escolta se tomara esas atribuciones con la futura esposa de su príncipe, aunque por la mirada lasciva que me envió supe que no me costaría tenerlo en mi lecho, cuando su boca se encontró con el dorso de mi mano sentí que si no lo tenía ya entre mis piernas iba a morir.

- Usted exagera – y volvió mi sonrojo y traté de respirar para controlarme.

- ¡Hija! – la voz de mi padre me ayudó a salir de mi excitación.

Tiré disimuladamente un beso al cielo por impedirme cometer una imprudencia mayor - Padre – me acerque a él y lo tomé de las manos.

Rogué porque ese acto hiciera que los pensamientos lujuriosos que estaba comenzando a tener se detuvieran. Cerré los ojos con disimulo pero el saber la presencia de semejante joven en la misma habitación que yo me hacía demasiado difícil mi cometido.

- Veo que conociste a tu prometido – me sonrió y seguí la dirección de su mirada para toparme con esos hermosos orbes esmeralda –, Draco Malfoy – apuntó al joven que recién me tenía tomada de la mano –, mi hija Hermione.

No sentí cuando fue pero mi padre me acercó a él y nuevamente sentí el calor de su cercanía.

- Un gusto… – volvió a besar el dorso de mi mano sin yo poder salir de mi estupor – futura esposa mía – y solo ahí caí en cuenta de que ese hombre sí iba a calentar mi lecho…

… por siempre.

Podría haber reaccionado de muchas formas pero el calor de mi cuerpo fue el que habló por mí - Un _gusto_… futuro esposo mío – sabía que no era el momento indicado por lo que traté al máximo de esconder lo que este hombre provocaba en mí, pero el solo mirar su cuerpo hizo que las mejor fantasías se agolparan en mi mente nublándola por completo.

Draco Malfoy era el hombre que yo siempre había soñado para que estuviera a mi lado, sus ojos me demostraban que detrás de toda esa pose había un caballero perfectamente salvaje en la intimidad, sabía comportarse en sociedad, era príncipe de Volterra y como si eso no bastara, era del total gusto de mi padre.

De pronto algo nubló mis ideas… la carta, Draco no era para nada un vejestorio… ¡oh, oh! esa tal Luna era mujer muerta, nunca nadie había osado engañarme de tal forma porque los pocos que conocían mi verdadero yo sabían de lo que era capaz y los que no, sabían que mi padre haría lo que fuera que yo le pidiera… así que se prepare para la horca, porque con Hermione Granger no se juega.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Hola!**

**Acá el segundo capítulo editado.**

**Gracias a Erica Castelo ;)**

**Besos, Joha!**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Mientras más review dejen, más rápido actualizare…

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Princesita**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Joha**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Capítulo 3**

Las ganas que tenía de que la tal Luna estuviera delante de mí no tenían precio pero en cuanto volteé la vista a mi futuro esposo se me olvidó todo el odio que estaba sintiendo, eso sí, bajé la cabeza para continuar con mi papel de niña sumisa y nerviosa aunque las ganas que tenía de que llegara la noche de bodas eran demasiadas. Le hubiera saltado encima ya hace mucho pero me dio cierto miedo que me rechazara y me tildara de zorra, porque es obvio, ellos pueden tener mil amantes y ser unos caballeros, pero una no llega virgen al matrimonio y es la peor zorra del mundo, menos mal que yo ya tenía solucionada esa parte.

_Hace mucho que me venía rondando una idea por mi cabecita, las últimas palabras de mi madre antes de morir me seguían resonando y después de mucho darle vueltas al asunto decidí de qué forma quería vivir la vida. Claro que encontrar a Oliver teniendo sexo con una de las sirvientas en el granero me dio una muy buena idea de lo que quería, así que después de mucho pensarlo, por fin mi plan estaba acabado._

_Salí junto a mi padre a cabalgar, todo iba bien hasta que por "desgracia" me caí del caballo, así que aquí estoy, en mis aposentos tendida, con los pies en alto y esperando por el médico de la palacio._

_- Princesa – entró Oliver haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza– me informaron que se cayó del caballo – se acercó hasta mi cama sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba – necesito revisarla… ¿Dónde le duele?_

_Quería sonreír por lo fácil que estaba resultando todo pero me contuve - Acá – señalé mi pecho, esperando por su toque, sabía que esto me iba a costar pero dudaba que fuera imposible._

_- Permítame – se acercó a mí y con manos temblorosas tocó mi pecho, aunque siempre se mantuvo lo más alejado posible de mis senos - ¿Le duele? – presionó ligeramente bajo mis senos._

_- No – negué como niña buena – creo que es más arriba._

_Lo miré a los ojos y se veía dudoso. Yo también estaba comenzando a dudar, puede que el sexo sea instintivo pero para mí estaba resultando más que eso, sé que ahora estaba segura de esto pero… ¿Lo estaría cuando me enamorara y quisiera casarme?_

_¡NO!_

_Esto es lo que yo quería._

_- Eh bueno… yo pensé que se había lastimado un tobillo, digo… como tiene los pies en alto – eso era algo que no había pensado, pero sinceramente no le di mayor importancia. Subió un poco más dejando de lado sus recientes palabras - ¿acá? – tocó entre mis senos._

_- Doctor – hablé con voz ahogada – siento que me falta la respiración – trate de darme aire con las manos – creo que el corsé está muy apretado._

_- Llamaré a una de sus doncellas para que la ayude – dio señales de irse pero lo detuve._

_- ¡No!… ayúdeme usted… no creo que aguante – hablé con la mejor voz ahogada que encontré._

_Oliver se acercó con bastante desconfianza y con dedos trémulos desató cada tira que aprisionaba mi pecho, cuando ya solo me quedaba la enagua vi como paso saliva por su garganta y yo reí internamente. Más de alguna vez había notado las miradas que me dirigía… así es como supe que esto no iba a ser tan complicado._

_- Me duele acá, doctor – tomé sus manos y las posé sobre mis pechos, las moví un poco y gemí audiblemente._

_- Princesita – cerró los ojos y quiso retirar sus manos._

_- Oliver, – me incorporé y quedé muy cerca de su rostro – está bien – aún tenía sus manos en mis pechos así que las volví a mover para que se diera cuenta que tan duros estaban mis pezones._

_- Yo… - abrió los ojos y se encontró con los míos._

_No puedo decir que se resistió porque fue él quien devoró mi boca. Fue mi primer beso y no pudo haber estado mejor, la sensación de su lengua jugando con la mía fue mejor de lo que nunca imaginé, lamentablemente se separó muy pronto._

_- Princesita – descansó su frente en la mía._

_- Oliver – acaricié sus mejillas – tómame… hazme tuya – y volví a besarlo, él no demoro en responderme pero nuevamente se separó, antes de que pudiera meter mi lengua esta vez._

_- Voy a ir a horca por quitarle su inocencia – vi que tenía temor por su vida, pero el deseo también se palpaba en el aire._

_- Me caí del caballo, – enredé mis manos en su cuello y dejé un beso debajo de su lóbulo, eso lo hizo gemir – escuché a una de las doncellas decir que una puede perder la inocencia por error de esa forma… si solo un médico lo confirmara… – y con una gran confianza comencé a despojarlo de sus prendas._

_- Princesita – gimió cuando mis manos acariciaron su pecho._

_- Hermione, – me acerqué y dejé un camino de besos por su pecho – cuando me desvirgues seré solo Hermione._

_Él no se resistió más y comenzó a besarme y dejar besos por cada parte de mi cuerpo que encontró, ahora sí estaba consciente que esta era la mejor idea, las sensaciones que empecé a sentir no tenían comparación con nada de este mundo, dejé los nervios iniciales de lado y solo me dediqué a sentir._

_- Puede que te duela – estaba besando mi vientre cuando levantó los ojos y me miró – así que… tendré que hacer que te mojes._

_Si supiera - Estoy… – iba a continuar cuando sentí su lengua dentro de mi parte más íntima, quise mirar y solo me sentí mejor… maldita y excitante vista._

_De pronto sus manos se cerraron en mis pechos y presionaron mis pezones, estirándolos y dándome placer mientras su lengua embestía mi sexo con una rapidez inimaginable, no tardé en sentir una bola de calor juntándose en mi bajo vientre que con un par de lamidas más de parte de mi doctor terminó por explotar, supuse que esto era lo que se hacía llamar orgasmo y definitivamente fue la mejor experiencia de mis corta vida._

_- Ahora sí… – se levantó y relamió sus labios – sabes exquisito – llegó a mi altura y metió su lengua en mi boca - ¿ves?_

_- Sí… y yo también quiero probarte – me iba a poner sobre él pero me lo impidió._

_- Créeme que muchas veces he soñado con tu boca alrededor de mi pene… dándome placer… pero… - acarició mis cabellos – un paso a la vez._

_- Tú eres mi maestro – enrollé mis brazos en su cuello._

_- Sí, mi princesita._

_Sonreí por la entrega que estaba demostrando. Esto era más de lo que imaginaba - Hermione – lo corregí con el ceño fruncido._

_- Hermione… puede que te duela…_

_- Hazlo – alcé mis caderas y me encontré con su bien formado pene - ¿puedo mirar?_

_- Mira – se separó de mí dejándome un considerable espacio._

_Me levanté y bajé hasta quedar a la altura de su miembro, era muy diferente a como me lo había imaginado, tan enorme y duro que me dio algo de miedo de que pudiera hacerme daño pero de pronto rememoré los gritos de la sirvienta y pensé en el placer que podría darme, no me aguanté más y pasé mi lengua por toda la longitud lo que hizo que Oliver gimiera con ganas._

_- Ya viste… – me tomó de los brazos y me dejó bajo él – tranquila._

_Me besó y de pronto sentí cómo entraba en mí, pero fue tan tierno y despacio que el dolor se mitigó cuando comenzó a jugar con mis pezones._

_- Tranquila… acostúmbrate._

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza, los mantuve apretados un buen tiempo - Eres enorme – abrí los ojos cuando el dolor comenzó a dar paso al placer._

_- Y tú tan estrecha – alcé las caderas para decirle que estaba bien – y tan caliente – comenzó a embestir con más fuerzas - ¿Te gusta?_

_- Me encanta – deje caer la cabeza en la cama – eres… ¡ohhh!… _

_- Hermione…. ¡Dios!… me corro – enterró su rostro en mi cuello – estás condenadamente estrecha._

_Sí, quería que siguiera, que no se detuviera nunca, que esto no terminara - Oliver – me aferré a su espalda y enterré un poco mis uñas en ella – me… ohhh… sí… - dejé caer nuevamente mi cabeza cuando el orgasmo me golpeó._

_- Si… esto – embistió con fuerza – lo vamos – volvió a embestir – a tener que repetir – y así sentí como todo de él se descargaba en mi interior._

_- Cuando quieras – lo besé y descansé mi cuerpo en su pecho cuando salió de mí._

Salí de mis recuerdos y vi que mi padre estaba sentado junto a Draco así que me senté en un sillón y me mantuve callada escuchando su conversación.

- Draco, – llamo mi padre – hay algo… – examinó el salón y supe que lo que iba a decir era de importancia, cuando vio que estamos los tres solos continuó – que necesitas saber, y quiero ser totalmente sincero… odiaría que un mal entendido sea tema de discordia entre nuestros reinos.

Jadeé silenciosamente ante lo que se venía ahora - Su Majestad…

- Wendell – lo corrigió mi padre – solo Wendell… pronto seremos familia.

- Bueno… Wendell… puedes decirme lo que sea.

- El tema es algo delicado – me miró y supe lo que mis suposiciones eran correctas – mi hija Hermione tuvo un terrible accidente a los 16 años – _accidente_… me reí internamente. ¡Dios!, como disfruté ese accidente – no le pasó nada grave y el médico de palacio supo atenderla a tiempo pero aun así quedó con leves secuelas… su caída provocó que ella en ese momento perdiera su muestra de inocencia… no sé si me explico – miró de forma interrogante a Draco.

Esperaba el momento en que Draco se levantara furioso pero este no llegó - Supongo que fue un accidente a caballo – la tranquilidad de mi prometido provocó algo de desconfianza en mí, inmediatamente levanté mi vista para verlo.

- Exacto… pero te doy mi palabra de que mi hija es cien por ciento pura… aunque entendería que esto para ti no sea suficiente… si gustas, Oliver, el médico de palacio te lo puede confirmar.

Quise girar mi vista hacia Draco por completo pero me conformé con mirarlo de reojo - Tranquilo – puso su mano en el hombro de mi padre –, te creo… además – se giró hacia mí y me sonrió de frente – se nota que ella aún es una niña – su sonrisa, pese a que hizo que me mojara, provocó un grado de desconcierto en mí ya que no supe interpretarla por completo.

- Bueno, – mi padre más tranquilo se levantó de su lugar – aclarado esto pasemos a comer.

- Wendell – Draco también se levantó y yo hice lo mismo –, me gustaría hablar a solas con mi prometida unos segundos… nada más, – se apresuró a aclarar.

Miré a Draco pero desvié mi atención a mi padre esperando por su respuesta - ¿Hermione? – me miró buscando mi aprobación.

- Sí – yo solo asentí y volví a agachar mi cabeza.

- Bueno… los espero en el comedor.

Y con esto Wendell salió de la sala dejándome a solas con mi prometido, en todo momento me mantuve en mi lugar con la mirada gacha esperando su escrutinio, de pronto lo sentí muy cerca de mi cuerpo y me sobresalté.

- ¿Así que te caíste de un caballo?... – definitivamente su tono acusador no me gustó para nada, así que me sonrojé y asentí rogando porque se tragara mi actuación – niña mentirosa…

- ¿¡Qué!? – levanté la vista bruscamente y me encontré con sus ojos brillando -. ¿Qué trata de decir? – traté de no mostrar el enfado que sentía, más bien me hice la ofendida.

- Que sé perfectamente – tomó mi barbilla y la sostuvo – cómo perdiste tu virginidad… te he mandado a vigilar – acarició mis mejillas y yo solo atiné a abrir los ojos ante su confesión –, sé que te has acostado con gran parte de la corte.

- Príncipe… - no supe cómo defenderme. Quedé completamente helada.

- Por eso, – pasó un dedo por mis labios enviando demasiadas sensaciones encontradas por todo mi cuerpo – supe que eras perfecta para ser mi esposa – ahora sí que estaba sorprendida.

Parpadeé rápidamente varias veces para ver si la situación cambiaba pero no tuve esa suerte - ¿Cómo…?

Su voz cortó mi pregunta - Mandé a uno de mis hombres acá… Lee era su nombre, – lo recordaba, el joven rubio que me dio dos orgasmos de una sola vez, cerré los ojos al imaginarme todo lo que mi prometido sabía – y te acostaste con él… así que sé que eres buena en la cama. – acercó su nariz a mi cuello y comenzó a olerme, yo gemí en respuesta dándole la razón a todas sus palabras – No veo la hora de hacerte mi esposa

- No entiendo – lo miré fijamente ya no tenía caso hacerme la santa por la que saque mi verdadero ser -. ¿Qué pasó con Lee?

- Se fue a la horca, – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – no me gustó como alardeó de mi futura esposa.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, podía verlo en la determinación de sus grises orbes - ¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo? – crucé mis brazos por mi pecho y lo desafié un poco con la mirada para que no notara lo intimidada que estaba.

- ¡Claro!… seremos los amantes perfectos, me encanta como eres, una dama en la mesa y una zorra en la cama… como debe ser – sonreí ante su comparación, eso mismo es lo que yo siempre había pensado de mí.

Para sellar sus palabras me besó, la cantidad de hombres que han pasado por mi lecho no se comparaban con el que sería mi esposo y eso solo lo había descubierto con un simple beso. Su lengua penetrando mi boca me hizo gemir al segundo, así que no tardé en enredar mis manos en su cabello para acercarlo más a mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo que necesitaba sentirlo en mí, mi cuerpo que lo único que anhelaba era el suyo desnudo a mi lado.

Definitivamente la suerte estaba de mi lado.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Hola!**

**Tercer capítulo y seguimos avanzando.**

**¿Saben en lo que pensé? como estoy re-subiendo esta historia, le agregaré un capítulo más al final :)**

**Gracias a Erica que me ayuda a editarla.**

**Besos, Joha!**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Sé que acabo de subir un capítulo, pero espero poder terminar esta historia pronto, y me ENCANTA la trama!

Dejen reviews si quieren que siga escribiendo tan frecuentemente…

Puse a Wendell como el padre de Hermione porque no tiene un nombre exacto en la saga; pero cuando Hermione les borra la memoria a sus padres, lo llama Wendell y a su madre Monica…

Con amor,

Another Girl ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**Princesita**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Joha**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Capítulo 4**

Las ganas que tenía de que me follara ahí mismo no tenían comparación con nada, sus manos recorriendo mis costados y solo me encendieron más, eso sí, lo que me excitó al límite fue sentir su duro miembro frotándose en mi intimidad creando la fricción exacta para el momento. Podría haber seguido pero en ese momento entendí que Draco era distinto, él iba a ser mi esposo y si algo tenía claro es que le iba a ser fiel, después de todo entre nosotros casi no había secretos y ya disfrutamos bastante de la vida ¿No?, no tenía caso seguir en un juego que tendría un mucho mejor final.

Sus labios dejaron los míos demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero estaba bien, ya habíamos jugado mucho con nuestra suerte y era mejor no seguirla tentando, además, mi padre estaba a solo unos pasos de nosotros.

- ¡Dios! – apoyó su frente en la mía y gimió bajito – no te imaginas las ansias que tengo de hacerte mía, – me miró fijamente a los ojos y pude ver que esas ganas se acercaban mucho a las que yo misma tenía – porque cariño, – acarició mi mejilla e instintivamente cerré los ojos disfrutando mucho más del momento – desde ahora en adelante no quiero a nadie más en tu lecho… ¿Entendido? – asentí con toda sinceridad, eso no era algo que tuviera que meditar más.

- Prometido mío – tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me dispuse a cambiar el tema antes de que perdiera el hilo –, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – recordé la carta de Luna y cambié mi mirada dulce a una que irradiaba fuego e ira.

Este era un asunto demasiado importante y teniendo a mi prometido cerca no pensaba con claridad, ahora no me podía dar ese lujo. Debía contarle lo de esa fatídica carta para que él también comprendiera en parte mi actitud desafiante y renuente ante el matrimonio.

- Dígame, prometida mía… lo que quiera lo tendrá – estaba lista para hablar, esa maldita mujer se arrepentiría hasta que diera su último respiro de haber jugado conmigo.

Abrí la boca cuando sentí una presencia a mi espalda- Princesita, – entró a la sala una de las criadas, con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza supongo yo, pero aun así interrumpiendo nuestra charla – su padre manda a decir que la cena está servida.

- Gracias, Lavender… te puedes retirar, – me fijé claramente en la mira lasciva que le dio mi prometido a la empleada – cariño, – me giré hacia él – si tú mandaste a la horca a Lee por darme un, – pensé bien las palabras – decente orgasmo, – no había estado mal pero había tenido mejores. Eso sí, me encantó como un gruñido se escapó de su pecho – ni te imaginas lo que yo le puedo hacerle a Lavender – miré por donde iba – o a cualquier otra que ose siquiera mirarte – en todo momento le mantuve la mirada prendida a la suya.

- Siempre supe que eras mi reina – me apretó y volvió a besarme.

Nos tuvimos que separar al instante para no hacer esperar más a mi padre, lo último que quería era que mi padre pensara que su inocente hija estaba haciendo _algo_ con su prometido.

Llegamos al comedor y todo ya estaba dispuesto para la cena, yo me senté donde siempre, a la derecha del rey y mi futuro esposo se sentó a su izquierda siguiendo el protocolo de palacio a cabalidad. La mesa tenía muchas más preparaciones que siempre para agasajar a nuestro invitado por lo que había platos con comida hasta por donde no se encontraban comensales. ¡Dios! solo éramos tres y la comida con facilidad alcanzaba para diez.

- Veo que se están llevando bien – mi padre nos sonrió mientras llenaba su plato con algunos de los alimentos que estaban dispuestos sobre la mesa.

- Sí… su hija es todo un encanto, – Draco me dio una sonrisa que interpreté perfectamente – es todo lo que siempre busqué en una esposa… en mi reina.

Alcé una ceja en dirección a mi prometido y le sonreí - Tienes razón, hijo, – mi padre lo miró demasiado complacido – espero que ahora convenzas a Hermione de salir más… es que es muy tímida… no tiene ninguna amiga – claro que no puedo tener amigas, no podía arriesgarme a que supieran lo que hago.

- Padre… creo que al príncipe no le interesan esas cosas – bajé la mirada y me sonrojé, solo para darle un toque especial al momento aunque sabía que Draco ya había notado esa parte de mi juego.

- Princesita, – me guiñó un ojo sin que lo notara mi padre – puede decirme Draco.

Lo que iba a hacer era gritar _Draco_ cuando me estuviera follando - Solo si usted me dice Hermione.

- Serán la pareja perfecta… de eso no hay ninguna duda – dijo orgulloso mi padre volviendo su atención a su comida.

El resto de la cena pasó entre muchas miradas entre Draco y yo, algunas algo riesgosas pero otras tan inocentes que no importaba si mi padre nos veía. Cuando ya habíamos terminado y las criadas limpiaron todo, nos dispusimos a retirarnos a nuestros aposentos, era demasiado tarde y mañana había que madrugar como todos los días.

- Hija, – mi padre se me acercó y besó mi mejilla – pasa buena noche. – Se separó de mí y miró a mi prometido… que bien que sonaba esa palabra ahora – Draco… bienvenido, mañana nos reuniremos para afinar los detalles del matrimonio.

- Por supuesto, Su Majestad – y con la venia que hizo mi prometido me mojé al instante, desde atrás pude ver perfectamente como sus cernidos pantalones marcaban toda su anatomía.

Aclaré disimuladamente mi garganta - Bueno, yo me retiro, – me acerqué a mi padre y le di un beso en la mejilla para luego me girarme hacia Draco – un gusto en conocerlo – le tendí la mano y sin que mi padre lo notara le modulé _en mis aposentos_, asintió de la mejor y más discreta manera.

- Claro… Hermione… pase, buenas noches.

Me retiré hacia mis aposentos con una enorme sonrisa impresa en el rostro y algo aturdida por los recientes acontecimientos. Cuando estuve frente a mis puertas me sorprendió un poco encontrar solo a uno de los escoltas en la puerta, faltaba el otro, algo demasiado extraño ya que el procedimiento no aceptaba tales faltas. Decidí no darle importancia al asunto y entré para prepararme para mi visita, en cuanto avancé un poco más me encontré con Seamus parado delante de mi lecho… y ahí estaba el que faltaba.

- ¿¡Qué mierda haces acá!? – pasé por su lado y comencé a soltar mi cabello, me giré hacia el espejo para verme mejor y darle la espalda.

- Hermione, – se me acercó y me tomo por la cintura – hoy es jueves… te toca conmigo… creo que quedé con ganas en el lago – en mi trasero podía sentir a la perfección su erección presionándome.

- Cariño, – me volteé y quedamos frente a frente – me voy a casar… eso quiere decir…

Me cortó con un poco de brusquedad que preferí pasar de largo - ¡No!… hoy dijiste que con Michael íbamos a ser tus amantes oficiales… así que… - corrió mi cabello a un lado y besó mi cuello, cerré los ojos pero solo por un segundo, por supuesto que me era difícil resistirme a un hombre caliente y dispuesto a satisfacerme. No podía cambiar de un segundo a otro pero sí podría poner mi mente en frío.

- Cariño, – lo aparté de mi cuello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde - ¿viste a mi prometido?

Lo miré con algo de burla, Draco perfectamente era capaz de bajarle la hombría a cualquier macho - No… pero quiero verte a ti… sin ropa – dirigió sus manos hasta los listones de mi corsé pero lo paré a tiempo.

- Cariño… es el hombre más sexy que vi nunca… y estoy segura que por sí solo puede darme más placer que tú y Michael juntos.

- Hermione… – me iba a decir algo pero no alcanzó porque un sonoro ruido nos obligó a desviar nuestra atención.

- Princesa Granger para ti – me giré y vi a Draco con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con una relajada posición apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Draco – lo nombré con una nota de pánico en la voz.

Un jadeo se le escapó a mi escolta cuando notó su presencia – Perdón, – la verdad es que su rostro no tenía precio – yo solo… – me miró buscando apoyo – venía a traerle un mensaje a la princesita.

- ¿Tu nombre? – la mirada que Draco le dirigió me heló la sangre, no quería pensar qué había pasado por la cabeza de mi ahora ex amante.

- Seamus, Su Majestad – y como el estúpido pensó que podía salvarse le hizo una venía a mi prometido.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te acuestas con mi prometida? – juro que la mirada de Seamus no tenía precio.

Él era grande y fuerte pero parecía un pobre niño temblando como hoja de papel - No… yo… - me miró y yo solo sonreí desconcertándolo todavía más, seguramente esperaba miedo en mi mirada, miedo que por supuesto no había.

- ¡Basta! – No pude evitar que mi voz saliera mezclada con la risa que estaba conteniendo – Seamus… fuera – en mi vida había visto a alguien correr tan rápido como a él, en cuanto reaccionó voló hacia la puerta.

- No deberías haber hecho eso – le di la espalda y traté de alcanzar los listones de mi corsé cuando sentí que sus manos los soltaban.

Su respiración chocó en mi cuello haciéndome perder un poco el hilo de mis pensamientos - Tenía que darle un susto – no tardó más en posar su boca y su caliente lengua en la piel que iba quedando al descubierto – no sabes hace cuánto que ansío esto – me liberó finalmente del corsé y me giró con algo de excitante brusquedad.

- Me lo imagino – bajé la vista hacia su ya muy hinchado pene que no dejaba dudas sobre lo mucho que deseaba esto.

Jadeó sobre mi cuello a la vez que lamía mi piel sin compasión - Princesita…

- Primera regla, – levanté un dedo – nunca me digas así mientras me follas – me le acerqué y deje que mis duros pezones rozaran su pétreo y marcado pecho.

- Cariño, – guió sus manos hacia mi trasero que aún estaba cubierto por los largos calzones – no soy uno más de tus amantes – y volvió a poner toda su atención en mi cuello.

- Lo sé, – sonreí por las cosquillas que me producían su lengua – está bien… te dejo que me digas así.

- Me excita mucho la idea de llamarte Princesita mientras empujo y empujo dentro de ti mi dura polla, – con solo esas palabras sentí la cercanía de mi orgasmo – solo mi polla.

- Me encanta que seas posesivo – bajé mis manos hasta su pantalón para masajear su creciente bulto –, y creo para sellar nuestro compromiso hay que hacer algo memorable… prometido – murmuré sobre sus labios.

- ¿Qué propone, Princesita?

Lo tomé de la camisa para dejarlo caer sobre mi lecho a mi merced, había pensado solo en que nos diéramos un par de besos y uno que otro roce pero esto no estaba resultando de la mejor forma para mi intimidad que me pedía a gritos un poco de atención. Sus ojos pedían por algo más de acción y yo no me estaba quedando atrás.

- ¿Has tenido sexo oral al mismo tiempo? – Draco se acomodó sobre los codos para mirarme y sonreírme de la manera más sexy posible, esta idea se me había ocurrido hace mucho pero solo ahora me atrevía a ponerla en práctica.

- No… pero creo que sería algo muy excitante de ver… y hacer.

- Ven, – lo acomodé mejor en mi lecho y le quité por completo sus pantalones – yo te la chupo y tú haces lo mismo.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esta idea?... nunca lo había escuchado… y créeme cuando te digo que he visto mucho. – Le gruñí audiblemente - Celosita – me agarró con firmeza y dejó mi sexo a la altura de su boca, me despojó de los calzones con gran agilidad y pasó su lengua por toda mi humedad – tienes un exquisito sabor… único.

- Y tú, – bajé sus calzones y ahogue un grito al ver lo enorme que era – eres gigante – le fui sincera sin mayores intenciones de elevar su ego.

- ¿Mejor que tus amantes? – me moví un poco de mi posición y lo miré a los ojos.

- Draco…. – giré como pude para verlo al rostro –, yo estoy dispuesta a dejar el pasado atrás… ¿Y tú?

- También, – me besó por un segundo en los labios - pero me encanta saber que estoy mejor dotado – ambos reímos y volvimos a la posición.

No tardamos en tragar nuestros sexos, la verdad es que esta idea me rondó desde el primer momento en que lo vi, pero cuando me besó y sentí su lengua en mi boca, deseé tenerla en mi sexo y cuando sentí su erección presionándome deseé tenerlo en mi boca… así que… ¿Por qué no combinarlo?, ahora puedo decir que definitivamente fue la mejor idea.

- ¡Dios!... cómo chupas… sigue – yo pensé que había descuidado mi sexo cuando sentí que tres, creo que eran tres, dedos me penetraban de golpe. No pude evitar imaginarme el placer que me daría su polla en lugar de su lengua si con solo sus dedos me sentía en la gloria.

- Mierda, – comencé a mover mi mano de arriba a abajo en su miembro – que dedos… ¡Oh sí!… no pares – volví a tragarme su pene pero haciendo que esta vez me golpeara la garganta y ¡Santos cielos!, me encantó.

- Dedos de pianista, Princesita – mordió suavemente mi clítoris –, cuando quiera le toco algo – y volvió a penetrarme con su lengua sin sacar su dedos.

- ¡Sí… tócame así!… ¡Ya casi me corro!…. ¡Sigue! – dicho eso seguí en mi propia labor –, vamos… acompáñame… quiero probarte… llenarme de tu leche… ¡Vamos, cariño!

- ¡Oh, Hermione!… estás condenadamente caliente y mojada, – no sé como pero aumento el ritmo – me queda poco… ¡OHHHH!

Jamás imaginé lo que sería tener un orgasmo y tragarme todo su semen de un solo golpe, todo paso al mismo tiempo y fue genial.

- Eso fue… - me dejé caer sobre él pero del lado correcto

- Perfecto… ahora la idea de estar dentro de ti está más fuerte en mi mente.

- Draco… tengo una idea – pase mis manos por su cuerpo a medio vestir decidiendo si las palabras que iba a decir eran las correctas o no.

- Lo que desee, mi princesita – dejó sus manos en mi espalda baja acariciando lo que quedaba a la vista.

Hace unas pocas horas pensaba en mí prometido como un viejo senil pero ahora que sabía que no lo era las cosas cambiaban considerablemente. La idea que se estaba formando en mi cabeza no era la gran idea pero algo me decía que lo dijera, así que sin anestesia lo solté.

- No quiero que tengamos sexo hasta que nos casemos – Draco me miró con algo de diversión en su rostro.

- ¿Y lo que acabamos de hacer?... esto… ¿Es broma?

- No, – negué con la cabeza – te vengo recién conociendo y sé que si caigo contigo a la primera… bueno… más que esto – aclaré indicando nuestros cuerpos todavía sudorosos… No te conozco y ya nos hicimos sexo oral… no sería raro que para mañana hubiéramos probado todas las posiciones existentes y eso… no…

- Princesita, – acarició mis cabellos que estaban pegados a mi rostro y los acomodó detrás de mí oreja – pensé que ya habíamos aclaramos que las caretas quedarán afuera.

- Sí, pero… - esta no era yo, él solo era un hombre deseable, antes no me hubiera importado siquiera el no saber su nombre solo que tuviera su hombría intacta – las cosas cambian.

El silencio ocupó mis aposentos llenándolo por completo a la espera de que alguien lo rompiera – Entonces… ¿Nada de nada?

- Nada más de lo que acaba de pasar… quizás unos cuantos roces – lo desafié con la mirada –, no creo que seas poco creativo… pero ya que ninguno es una blanca paloma… creo que sería especial que esperáramos este tiempo… más que nada… aguantar este tiempo – me corregí.

Una fuerte carcajada salió de su pecho - ¿Podrás aguantar? – Encaró una ceja –, por lo que veo tienes uno para cada día – apuntó por donde se había ido Seamus – debería haber guardado la cabeza de Lee como advertencia – agregó más que nada para él mismo.

- Yo sé que podré aguantar… sé que parezco una perra pero quería hacer algo especial… si no quieres – tomé las sabanas y me iba a levantar algo más enojada después de mis palabras.

- Gatita, – me tomó y me acostó sobre él – solo bromeaba.

Su expresión de sinceridad me relajó al instante, tampoco es que estuviera furiosa ni nada – Tonto, – me acurruqué sobre su pecho y respiré su aroma masculino – y pensar que creía que eras un viejo decrépito – murmuré sin procesar bien las palabras que dejaban mis labios.

- ¿¡Qué!? – se separó un poco para mirarme -. ¿De dónde sacaste una mierda como esa?

Ahora el que se veía molesto era él, había llegado el momento de aclarar esto – Cierto… no alcancé a decírtelo – ahora si me levanté y me dirigí al cajón donde tenía la carta, la apreté entre mis manos con fuerza y rabia por las palabras ahí plasmadas y volví a su lado para dársela – léela.

- ¿Qué es? – la tomó y mientras la leía vi como cambiaba sus expresiones –. ¡Zorra! – arrugó el maltrecho papel con mucha fuerza que yo.

- Gracias – me ofendí pero no tanto.

- Tú no – me tomó y me acostó sobre él nuevamente – Luna… ella creía que la haría reina – bufó con rabia – ¡Ilusa!… te juro que ni siquiera la toqué… la chica esa me da asco… debe de ser de las pocas con las que no me acosté.

- Draco… ¿Sabes?… a pesar de todo y a pesar, – pensé en la hora – de que nos conozcamos hace muy poco, de verdad que me gustas y quiero que esto funcione… no debería haberle hecho caso a la carta.

Era verdad, unas pocas horas llevaba conociendo de verdad a Draco, pero solo me había bastado verlo a los ojos para saber la clase de hombre que era, él era como yo y así como la lujuria fue natural entre nosotros también lo fue la confianza, porque sí, pude haberlo visto recién hoy pero lo conocía desde antes y él a mí también.

- Tranquila… que aquí ninguno es una blanca paloma como ya dijiste… - buscó mi mirada la que no demoró en encontrar – pero lo importante ahora es el futuro… así que… ¿Quieres un futuro junto a mí?

- ¡Quiero! – me acerqué un poco más a su rostro y le dejé un casto beso en sus labios.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo para luego mirarme profundamente - Juro que te daré lo que me pidas – cuando dijo eso algo me hizo clic en la cabeza.

- Ya sé qué quiero – le sonreí maléficamente.

Por su mirada imaginé que no tendría ningún problema en lo que iba a pedirle. Esto lo había pensado desde el momento en que descubrí toda la mentira pero ahora, al ver la determinación también en los ojos de mi prometido, es que me doy cuenta que es lo que de verdad quiero.

- La cabeza de Luna. – Solté las palabras esperando su reacción pero lo que más me gustó fue su sonrisa cómplice – Si tú tuviste la de Lee yo quiero la de Luna.

Una mano se estiró frente a mí y no dudé en estrecharla en señal de pacto - Hecho – y así nos fundimos en un beso que no pasó a la pasión… más que nada fue un beso cómplice entre dos almas perdidas que se encontraron.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Hola!**

**Bueno chicas, acá el cuarto capítulo :)**

**Mil gracias a las que están releyendo o leyendo por primera vez.**

**Y muchísimas gracias a Erica Castelo que me está ayudando a editar esto :)**

**Saludos!**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Ya son… ¿3? Capítulos el día de hoy, espero que les esté gustando… :3

¿Creen que Hermione y Draco logren olvidarse de su pasado?

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Princesita**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Joha**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Capítulo 5**

Amanecí con un dolor inconfundible en mi entrepierna, el no haber _querido_ consumar con Draco me estaba pasando la cuenta, pero rápidamente recordé el porqué estaba haciendo esto, nos merecíamos algo especial en nuestra noche de bodas.

No alcancé ni a estirarme cuando apareció Padma en mis aposentos, me preparó el baño y me arregló para el día, hice todo con mucho más cuidado que otras veces porque hoy sí que tenía un motivo para ponerme linda. Cuando estuve completamente perfecta y conforme con mi atuendo salí de mis aposentos, por unos momentos rondé por el castillo sin buscar algo en particular, en un día normal buscaría _entretención_ en la servidumbre, pero este ya no era el caso, no es que me fascinara la monogamia, pero se la debía a mi futuro rey.

Comencé a dar vueltas y vueltas y después de haber rechazado más de alguna invitación a algún lugar solitario por parte de mis examantes, así que decidí dirigirme a la biblioteca ya que era muy poco probable que alguien entrara ahí, nadie más que las criadas podían hacerlo, mi padre guardaba papeles demasiado importantes como para que cualquiera entrara.

Busqué algún libro que fuera de mi interés y cuando por fin encontré una comedia que me llamó la atención me escabullí a un rincón para que nadie me encontrara, este era mi tiempo sola conmigo y nadie más, era algo así como un momento en que aguantaba mis cavilaciones, quejas internas y demonios propios, nada muy lindo pero que me mantenía con los pies en la tierra. El día de hoy esos demonios me hablaban de Draco, de lo condenadamente rápido que iba todo, siempre había pensado que mi vida sería distinta, que me casaría con alguien asqueroso y que mantendría a un par de amantes para mi placer, pero en solo un día todo ese plan se había venido abajo, quizás anoche mientras tenía su lengua en mi interior no había pensado bien el asunto pero ahora, con la cabeza un poco más fría me daba cuenta que esto no era cualquier cosa, estaba pensando en el hombre que iba a estar junto a mí por el resto de mi vida y creo que no me vendría mal conocerlo de verdad antes de poner mi vida en sus manos.

— Señor… se lo digo en serio – detuve mi lectura y mis pensamientos para poner atención a las voces que entraron en la biblioteca, pude reconocer a la víbora de Lavender y podría poner mi cabeza en juego para apostar que estaba tratando de meterse en los pantalones de alguien… ¡Zorra!

— Señorita – esa era la voz de Draco, esto se estaba poniendo interesante, quizás podría cortar más de una cabeza – le ruego que deje sus insinuaciones para otros caballeros, yo estoy comprometido – una sonrisa involuntaria cruzó por mi rostro, por lo menos la cabeza de mi lindo prometido se estaba manteniendo sobre sus hombros.

Pobre de él si osara engañarme porque no me temblaría la mano a la hora de hacerlo pagar a él y a su zorra, bueno, no mi mano precisamente pero si buscaría a alguien que lo hiciera.

— Pero, mi Señor, – el tono _sensual _que trataba de poner la sierva era muy evidente – le juro que mis servicios son para no arrepentirse.

Me estiré un poco más para alcanzar mejor los sonidos — Se lo repito, – sentí el tono cansado de Draco, podría haber intervenido y acabar con todo pero preferí seguir escuchando – le ruego me disculpe pero no me interesan en lo más mínimo sus _servicios._

— ¡Draco! – me llamó la atención el cambio de voz en Lavender y también la forma en la que se refirió a mi futuro esposo – sé muy bien que has follado con la mayoría de la población femenina de Volterra… y te aseguro que yo soy mejor que todas ellas – apreté los dientes de pura ira, tuve que enterrar mis uñas en las palmas de mi mano para no salir y arrasar con todo.

— Si no me deja en paz le pediré a mi suegro que la corra.

_¡Tomate esa, zorra barata! Aunque de un castigo no te salvarías_ — ¡No lo hará! – noté la confianza en su voz y eso me dio algo de curiosidad.

— ¿Y por qué? – me quería asomar, la curiosidad por verles las caras me estaba matando pero eso era muy peligroso.

— Porque te voy a dar la mejor mamada de tu vida.

Silencio, nada más que silencio, mi mente recreó perfectamente a la zorra de rodillas bajándole los pantalones a Draco, nada bonito para mi pura conciencia.

Cerré los ojos y traté de respirar hondo, sentí un sonido que no entendí y supe que ese era el momento para salir de me escondite, eso sí, me encontré con la última escena que esperaba ver, ya estaba lista para mandar al diablo mi compromiso y follar con cuatro escoltas de una vez para pasar las penas pero el sonoro golpe de una bofetada y la mano de Lavender presionando su mejilla me hicieron detener mis pensamientos, desde donde estaba se veía con perfección el color carmín que se comenzaba a formar en su mejilla.

— ¡Lavender! – puse mi mejor sonrisa y vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos cuando me vio.

— Su Majestad – hizo una leve venia pero sin dejar de sobar su mejilla.

— Ven querida – la llamé con un dedo haciendo que dudara antes de comenzar a avanzar, se notaba como temblaba, no había que ser un genio para saber que lo que se le venía no era nada bueno.

— Princesita – después de unos eternos segundos llego hasta mí con la vista baja.

— Lavender, – repetí sin dejar mi sonrisa – ¿Serías tan amable de prepararme un tilo? – Ella me miró con los ojos aún más abiertos – Siento que me va a doler la cabeza – hice una ademán de tomarme la cabeza y ella solo asintió y dejó el cuarto.

— Hermione… – se me acercó Draco que había permanecido callado hasta el momento.

— ¡No! – puse una mano entre nosotros para que no siguiera avanzando, tomé aire y levanté la vista para fijarla en sus hermosas orbes.

— Te juro que no es lo parecía… — buscó algo en la habitación con la mirada, algo que nunca encontró – ella… no se – se tiró con fuerza sus rebeldes mechones mostrando que no estaba en su mejor momento – yo… no…

Lo miré directamente a los ojos — Lo sé, – suspiré tratando de darle una sonrisa – pero tengo una nueva propuesta.

— ¿Qué? – me miró enarcando una ceja.

Sabía que lo que iba a decir tampoco me convencía a mí pero sí creo que era algo necesario o quizás… solo una prueba para Draco — No quiero que tengamos ningún contacto hasta el matrimonio.

— No entiendo…

— Draco, – lo mire con los ojos suplicantes – los dos somos unos adictos al sexo… y si no somos capaces de aguantar unas semanas sin él, yo… – suspiré y tomé mucho aire hasta llenar mis pulmones – si tú no puedes serme fiel es que esto no va a resultar… no te estoy obligando a nada… — sonreí por lo que iba a decir – parece que soy un poco tradicional después de todo, no aguantaría compartir a mi hombre… estoy segura que el que engaña es porque no ama, para mí no hay justificaciones y por eso te lo digo ahora, si quieres acostarte con quien sea eres libre, te juro que no te guardaré rencor y juntos hallaremos la manera de deshacer este compromiso… y si decides seguir adelante – puse mi mejor rostro de _no hay tal crisis_ – quiero que sepas que es porque así lo deseas, porque _tú_ quieres serme fiel, no porque algo o alguien te obligue.

— Créeme que entiendo tu punto… y no puedo estar más de acuerdo, creo que ambos estamos conscientes de que nuestra relación es muy fuera de lo común, quizás en algunas décadas o siglos sea normal, pero ahora no – me sonrió de costado –. Así que debemos hacer todo nuestro esfuerzo para que funcione, esta será una prueba para los dos – sonrió aún más ancho y supe que estaba recordando algo – aunque no lo creas esta es la primera vez que rechazo un poco de sexo, nunca he pasado un día sin tener un orgasmo, así que esta es una prueba para ambos – se puso algo serio –. Yo también quiero que sepas que no pienso compartirte, me encantas y de verdad quiero amarte…

— Y el que engaña no ama – completé yo.

— ¡Exacto!

Relajé mi postura ahora un poco al darme cuenta que no era la única comprometida en esta locura — Así que abstinencia absoluta y esperemos que sea lo mejor, que sea lo que tenga que ser.

— Ahora… – se me acercó haciendo que pusiera toda mi atención en su caminar – mi princesita – tomó mi mano y dejó un casto beso en ella — ¿Me acompaña a dar un recorrido por los jardines?

— Encantada – le hice una pequeña venia sin segundas intenciones casi por primera vez en mi vida.

Sin decir nada más nos enfrascamos en un placentero recorrido por los jardines del palacio, crecí toda mi vida con esta vista y jamás podría cansarme de ella, todo verde, pero de un verde matizado entre claros y oscuros, con flores decorando en un marco perfecto todo el paisaje, definitivamente todo era hermoso a la vista.

— ¿Nos sentamos? – me indicó una banca a lo que yo asentí tomando asiento.

El sol estaba sobre nuestras cabezas así que dejé mi vista al frente en la copa de un árbol que estaba reflejando el calor y me dispuse a saber todo sobre él — Bueno… cuéntame un poco más de ti, quiero conocerte.

— Bien, veamos – jugó un poco con sus manos antes de comenzar a explayarse –. Soy el hermano mayor, mi hermana Ginny pese a ser más pequeña es la única que me entiende aunque a veces me juzga – volteó a mirarme y sonrió casi encogiéndose de hombros – es algo raro, en cierta forma entiende que sea un libertino, o que lo fuera – se apresuró a aclarar provocando nuestras risas – pero nunca deja de decirme que esa no es una buena vida, creo que tenía razón pero… en fin – se encogió de hombros con ganas ahora –. Mis padres son normales, de esos que se aman porque han estado toda la vida juntos y que también prometen a sus hijos sin pedirles la opinión – rio y lo tuve que acompañar en eso.

— Cuando tenga una hija voy a dejar que ella elija con quién casarse – suspiré volviendo mi vista a la copa del árbol que ahora estaba siendo mecida por una suave brisa.

— Cuando tengamos – me corrigió sonriendo y tuve que darle la razón, después de todo él iba a ser el padre de mis hijos.

¡Dios! Qué extraño se sentía pensar en mí como madre en estos momentos que era una realidad mucho más cercana — Cuando tengamos – confirmé, después de todo era una idea que me agradaba bastante —. Además – me encogí de hombros, este era un tema que llevaba rondando en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo – quiero que si primero tenemos – remarqué el _tenemos_ – una hija, ella herede, no quiero que pierda sus privilegios de primogénita por pensamientos ya retrógradas.

Sé que para muchos podía sonar como una libertina y hasta arriesgaba que me acusaran de hereje, pero era mi sueño, mi hija y mi reino, así que haría todo lo posible porque las injusticias de nuestra sociedad no la golpearan.

— Bien – estiró su mano hacia mí, dudé un poco en tomarla pero lo hice a la vez que dejaba un beso en sus labios.

— Si tenemos una hija primero, será ella quien herede el trono… sin importar nada – aclaré por si las dudas.

Mantuve el contacto visual esperando — Me gusta esa idea – vi que también era una idea de su agrado, no solo lo estaba diciendo para dejarme callada.

— ¿Draco? – Bajé la vista y ahora la concentré en el verde pasto que dejaba entrever pequeños tréboles — ¿Crees que esto resulte?

— ¿Lo de heredarle el trono a nuestra hija? – noté que no estaba en tono así que me apresuré a aclarar.

— No… — levanté la mirada hacia él – nosotros – nos señalé por si las dudas.

Su expresión divertida se modificó un poco por una algo más seria — No sé – se levantó de hombros –, pero creo que puedo enamorarme de ti con mucha facilidad… por lo menos vamos por buen camino… ¡Mierda!... solo te conozco desde ayer – rió haciéndome que lo acompañara.

— Yo también creo que me puedo enamorar de ti – le devolví la declaración, y aunque no era muy formal sé que para nosotros era un gran paso – y por eso quiero que estos días que estemos juntos nos conozcamos, nuestra relación es un trato entre nuestros reinos y solo nos dan unos días para acostumbrarnos así que tenemos que sacarles el mejor provecho.

— Anoche sí que le sacamos provecho – bromeó.

— Y por eso no puede repetirse… esto no es llegar y follar con un desconocido porque tu sexo te lo pida – sí que estaba en tono, en mi vida había hablado con tanta madurez.

— Es verdad… pero creo que si podemos aguantar la tentación de estar con otras personas y resistir a los llamados del cuerpos sabremos qué tan real puede ser esto.

— Espero que así sea – le sonreí mirándolo – pero sin ataduras… si resulta, resulta, pero si no, no hay culpas.

— Sin sangre no hay culpa – rio por su broma y yo lo seguí.

El sol ya estaba un poco más abajo así que supe que era hora de regresar — Bien, – me levanté extendiéndole una mano la que él la aceptó sin siquiera dudar – creo que es hora de volver.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Hola!**

**Acá otro capítulo :)**

**Gracias a Erica Castelo que me está ayudando con la edición ;)**

**Besos, Joha!**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Ningún review? :S

Oh, chicos, ustedes pueden hacerlo mejor… XD

Espero que no les importe tener a Ginny como la hermana de Malfoy, pero se me ocurrió y creo que va a quedar bien…

¿Qué piensan de Lavender?

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

El tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos se había hecho nada y ahora el crepúsculo comenzaba ya a caer sobre nosotros. En cuanto se puso de pie, mi prometido tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos para comenzar el regreso a palacio, caminamos por unos momentos en completo silencio disfrutando de nada más que de la naturaleza a nuestro alrededor. Esto era algo que me encantaba de mi reciente relación con Draco, el que nos entendíamos sin necesidad de palabras, hay veces en que las palabras solo oscurecen cuando deberían aclarar y momentos como estos hacían que todo se sintiera mucho más correcto.

Entramos al castillo e inmediatamente dos criadas me saltaron encima.

— Princesita – una de ella bajó la mirada para hablarme –, príncipe – miró a Draco con demasiada intimidad para mi gusto – el rey los estaba buscando… vengan – nos guio por los pasillos hasta que estuvimos frente a la biblioteca de mi padre –. Entren por favor – abrió la puerta y la sostuvo abierta hasta que entramos.

— ¡Hija… Draco! Siéntense por favor – nos invitó mi padre – necesito comunicarles algo.

— Díganos, padre.

— Draco – dirigió su vista a él –, mañana llegan tus padres y tu hermana – Draco asintió – y celebraremos el compromiso de ustedes en la noche.

Bien, seguíamos avanzando a pasos agigantados en esto, lo entendía pero aun así me asustaba un poco — Me parece perfecto… creo que mientras más rápido mejor – entendía muy bien la prisa de Draco y a mi padre le fascinó su entusiasmo.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo se están llevando? – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de mi padre. Su mirada dirigida hacia nosotros intercaladamente rogaba por una respuesta positiva y yo agradecía no tener que mentirle.

— Su hija es maravilla, rey Wendell – amé la mirada que me dio Draco. Esa perfecta mezcla entre ternura y lujuria.

La sonrisa de mi padre creció un poco más — Draco es un joven muy respetuoso y caballeroso – contribuí sin hacer notar mi doble sentido.

— Me parece perfecto… ahora dejo que se retiren a sus aposentos… sé que han paseado toda la tarde así que deben estar agotados.

Ambos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo haciéndole una venía a mi padre antes de dejar su despacho. Draco me acompañó hasta la puerta de mis aposentos e ignorando la mirada de Seamus y Michael entró conmigo. Para ellos era más que lógico lo que íbamos a hacer encerrados en mis cuatro paredes pero, ¡Dios!, qué equivocados estaban.

— Por lo menos veo una ventaja en que te hayas follado a tus guardias… sabes que no hablarán de nada – reí por la forma tan natural que tomaba todo.

— Sí… esa es la ventaja de que los guardias sean hombres… pero supongo que tus criadas también te atendían bien – lo miré alzando una ceja sabiendo que era así.

— Supones bien – me miró torciendo los labios –, nuestro acuerdo… ¿También se aplica a los besos?... porque me muero por besarte – lentamente se comenzó a acercar a mí.

Su cuerpo ya estaba casi pegado al mío nublando un poco mis sentidos — No… los besos están bien – iba a sellar mis labios con los suyos cuando lo interrumpí – en la boca – aclaré para que no hubieran problemas.

No demoró más y después de mis palabras me besó de tal manera que me excité como nunca, solo el pensar en cómo su lengua jugaba con la mía y la noche anterior lo había hecho con mi clítoris hizo que mi temperatura corporal aumentara considerablemente, quise enredar mis piernas por su cintura para sentir algo de su duro miembro que sabía muy bien estaba despertando, pero me contuve, si quería que cumpliéramos nuestro trato sentir su pene rozando mi coño húmedo no era la mejor opción.

Después que dejé de lado mis pensamientos sobre el miembro de Draco y me concentré en besarlo, me sentí realmente bien con el poder demostrar nuestro afecto solo con un beso y aunque noté las manos impacientes de él tratando de tocar más, se controlaron dándome a entender que también estaba con la situación mediantemente controlada.

— Por mí nos casamos mañana mismo – pegó su frente con la mía cuando rompimos el beso.

Suspiré hondo antes de hablar — La idea es que esto no se base en solo sexo – lo regañé a él pero también a mí misma.

— Lo sé… y créeme que no es así… pero… siento esta maldita necesidad de penetrarte tan fuerte que olvides tu nombre y el nombre de todos los que han pasado por tu lecho – lo miré por un segundo pero él seguía con los ojos cerrados.

— Cariño – me alcé de puntillas un poco para acariciarle el rostro. Abrió los ojos concentrándolos en los míos –, cuando me folles disfrutarás tanto mi coño que olvidarás cualquier ramera con la cual te hayas acostado.

Su mirada seria cambió de inmediato — Entonces tenemos una promesa – sonrió y besó mis labios por un segundo.

— ¿Te das cuenta que nos estamos basando en puras promesas? – le pregunté a punto de carcajearme.

— Eso es lo bueno de que seamos príncipes – fruncí el ceño y lo animé a continuar para que se explicara porque la verdad es que no lo entendí –, tenemos palabra cariño.

Tenía razón en eso, sí que teníamos palabra — Lo sé – me puse de puntillas nuevamente pero esta vez alcancé sus labios en un beso un poco más largo pero siempre manteniendo al límite nuestros deseos.

— Mejor me voy – me apartó bruscamente. Supongo que su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar tanto como el mío que me rogaba por un poco de atención en mi intimidad.

Sentí la sangre agolpándose en mi coño rogando porque me diera por vencida y le pidiera a Draco porque me follara, pero ese era el problema, si lo hacíamos ahora solo sería follar, yo sería una más para él y él sería uno más para mí. Ahora podríamos gozar y mandar al diablo nuestras promesas pero en unos años más cuando nuestro matrimonio solo se basara en apariencias y en sexo sí nos arrepentiríamos. Así que tenía dos opciones, o me rendía ahora para arrepentirme después o seguía adelante con la esperanza de que sirviera para algo… Sí, la segunda opción era la correcta.

— Sí… ya es suficiente con que me tenga que hacer cargo de mí misma – bufé bajito sin pensar que podía escucharme.

— ¿Qué? — ¡Mierda!... si me escuchó.

Negué como si me hubieran atrapado en una travesura – Nada.

— Princesita… definitivamente eso es algo que tengo que ver.

Pude ver la enorme lujuria en sus ojos y en cómo comenzaba a mover su cuerpo más cerca del mío, así que como quería seguir por la segunda opción era mejor que Draco dejara mis aposentos ahora mismo.

— Otro día – comencé a arrastrarlo hasta la puerta –. Adiós – lo besé y di una pequeña e inocente tocadita a su miembro.

— Ahora soy yo el que se va a tener que encargarse sí mismo… — sus voz tenía un evidente tono melancólico — ¿Quieres mirar? – ya estábamos en la puerta y él me impedía abrirla, estaba de espaldas a ella y tomando la manija.

— Otro día – volví a responder sacándolo de una vez.

El día siguiente pasó de lo más calmado, había pasado una noche calurosa porque me negué a masturbarme a pesar de lo excitada que estaba así que tuve que recurrir a mojarme el rostro con agua helada, casi no había visto a Draco, como ya estaba tan acostumbra a él pensé que era buena idea un tiempo a solas, así que tomé un libro y me dirigí a mi árbol favorito a leer. Supongo que se me hizo tarde porque en un momento vi que se dirigían a mis dos criadas.

— Princesita… se le hace tarde – la cena… ¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado.

Me levanté raudamente alisando mis vestidos — ¿Ya llegaron los reyes?

— Sí… han estado en el estudio con el rey Wendell desde que llegaron – asintió una de las chicas bajando la cabeza.

— Ohh… — miré al cielo para notar cómo el sol se había movido considerablemente – vamos.

Caminamos hacia mis aposentos con paso acelerado. Una vez ahí vi que el resto de las criadas tenían preparado mi baño y el vestido que usaría, así que solo me dejé guiar, mientras me bañaban pensé en la ventaja de que mis futuros suegros hubieran llegado antes, que todo se hubiera adelantado y en la repentina urgencia de mi padre por casarme, eso solo hacía que el tiempo para tener a Draco entre mis piernas fuera menor… después digo que él es el impaciente – bufé –, claro que también me preocupo un poco la rapidez de todo, en fin, dejé de pensar y me entregué al baño.

Cuando el agua se comenzó a helar las criadas me sacaron y comenzaron a vestirme, cuando me pusieron el vestido fue que noté que nunca lo había visto, supuse que mi padre lo mandó a encargar para mí, eso siempre lo hacía, aunque noté algo distinto, en la tela, el corte, los colores, había algo distinto a mis vestidos de siempre, este era de una seda distinta, con aplicaciones en diamantes en todo el corsé, el tono de la tela era de un azul torneado que se veía de distintos tonos según la luz, el escote dejaba ver solo el borde de mis senos, pero a la vez los hacía más grandes, en la base de la falda se notaba otra corrida de diamantes, la verdad es que amé el vestido en cuanto lo vi.

Terminé yo misma de ponerme algunas joyas mientras las criadas daban los últimos toques a mi cabello y a mi maquillaje, de mi cabello caían suaves ondas por mi espalda, pero aun así estaba amarrado y mi maquillaje era sutil y en un azul a juego con el vestido, cuando por fin estuve lista me admiré en el espejo y me encantó lo que vi, supe que mi apariencia volvería loco a Draco y disfrutaría de eso.

Bajé hacia el salón y vi que la gente ya estaba ahí, era poca pero era como siempre lo había preferido mi padre, a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaba la gente innecesaria, solo estaban los que verdaderamente tenían que estar, mientras bajaba las escaleras vi que todo el mundo se paralizó esperando mi llegada, en la base de las escaleras vislumbré a mi flamante prometido esperando por mí, si antes me mojaba con verlo, ahora temí que mis jugos cayeran al suelo y todos lo notaran, se veía simplemente follable, por un segundo me arrepentí de mi trato, pero después recordé por qué y volví a mi compostura, tal vez tendría que encargarme de mí misma más tarde.

— Princesita – tomó mi mano en cuanto mis zapatillas tocaron el suelo del salón –, está radiante – me dio mucha gracia su formalismo pero sabía que era necesario.

— Gracias – bajé la mirada y algo de sonrojo natural se agolpó en mis mejillas –. Usted también, príncipe Draco.

Nuestras miradas se enlazaron por unos cuantos segundos que a mí me parecieron más largos de lo esperado. La poca gente del salón había desaparecido mágicamente dejándonos solo a Draco y a mí en medio de esa hermosa decoración.

— ¡Hija! – llegó mi padre a mi lado tomando mis manos y devolviéndome al mundo real – ven… quiero que conozcas a tus futuros suegros.

— Princesita – llamó mi atención Draco – mis padres están deseosos por conocer a la que será la reina de Volterra – el brazo que tenía tomado mi padre se tensó, gesto que dejé pasar solo por el hecho de que mi prometido tomó mi otro brazo.

Así con ellos, uno a cada lado nos deslizamos por el salón entre las venias de todos los invitados hasta que por fin alcanzamos a un grupo de hermosos seres que estaban esperando nuestra llegada con una radiante sonrisa en sus pálidos rostros. En el grupo estaban una mujer y un hombre que por su porte y la importancia que infligían a claras demostraban ser los reyes de Volterra. La mujer tenía sus cabellos rubios y los ojos del mismo tono de mi futuro esposo, el hombre, en cambio, gozaba del mismo color de pelo de Draco y los ojos de un profundo mar azul, a la derecha de la mujer distinguí a una hermosa chica, tenía el cabello rubio y los mismos ojos del hombre, así que supuse que era la hermana de Draco. Nadie podía negar el parecido de la familia Malfoy, no solo porque eran todos hermosos sino porque su porte y garbo era inigualable.

— Princesa Hermione – odié la formalidad de Draco pero sabía que era necesario —, le presento a mi padre Lucius Malfoy – el hombre me dio un asentimiento de cabeza – rey de Volterra – yo le hice una venía a modo de saludo –, mi madre, Narcissa Malfoy, reina de Volterra – repetí el gesto, y la mujer añadió una sincera sonrisa a su rostro – y mi hermana Ginny Malfoy – la chica me saludó y a la misma vez que yo hizo una venia. Cuando la vi más de cerca noté que era mucho menor que Draco, quizás tenía unos 15 años, no más.

— Mucho gusto, Sus Altezas… Ginny – volví a hacer una venía a cada uno, odiaba el maldito protocolo, mi espalda ya me dolía y sabía que más de algún pervertido estaba tratando de verme el culo.

Todos me sonrieron pero el rostro de mi suegro se encrespó demasiado pronto — Necesitamos hablar con ustedes – por fin escuché la voz del hombre y me sorprendió lo parecida que era a la de Draco, solo que algo más ronca, por la edad supongo.

— Sí… necesitamos informarles algo muy importante – lo secundó mi padre.

— ¿Qué sucede padre? – lo miré fijamente, ya hace un tiempo que algo me venía oliendo mal aquí.

— Es sobre los tronos – siguió Draco padre.

Miré de reojo a Draco y él se veía tan confundido que yo — No entiendo… seremos los reyes de Volterra – argumentó mi prometido.

— No… Hijo… serán los reyes de Hogsmeade.

— Yo… — Noté la sorpresa de Draco, la verdad es que yo nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso pero ahora que lo pienso es lógico, yo soy la única heredera al trono en cambio Draco tiene una hermana.

— Acompáñennos al estudio por favor – nos guio mi padre.

Todos seguimos a mi padre en completo silencio y supongo que no era la única a la que la cabeza le estaba trabajando con tanta rapidez ya que en mi prometido vi una expresión que no conocía. Una vez que entramos, mi padre tomó su sitio y los padres de Draco se sentaron en los sillones que quedaban libres dejándonos a nosotros tres de pie.

— Ahora sí – habló Draco – no entiendo…

— Draco – interrumpió mi padre – tú tienes una hermana – miró a Ginny, ella abrió la boca pero la cerró enseguida. Yo miré a mi prometido y supe que comenzaba a entender lo que yo había supuesto –, yo no tengo más descendientes y me niego a dejar el trono a su suerte… ya lo hablé con tus padres y están de acuerdo pero quieren darte la última palabra – entrecerré un poco los ojos sin comprender todo aún.

— Sigo sin entender – Draco acomodó su postura. Esperé que me mirara pero se mantuvo enfocado en mi padre.

— Si te casas con mi hija deberás renunciar al trono de Volterra y aceptar el de Forks – siguió mi padre

Bien, esto eran palabras mayores, luego de ver la reacción de Draco ya no estaba tan segura de que quisiera renunciar al trono de su pueblo.

— Hijo – Draco miró a su padre automáticamente —, ¿aceptas casarte con Hermione aunque eso signifique renunciar al trono de Volterra?

Draco por fin me miró, pero hubo algo en esa mirada que no pude descifrar del todo.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Hola!**

**Chicas, acá el sexto capítulo, voy a subir todos los días esta semana así que ojo :)**

**Muchas gracias a Erica, que me está ayudando con la edición :)**

**Besos, Joha!**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

¿Qué creen que elegirá Draco?

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Me tuve que afirmar de la pared más cercana, sentí que la sangre abandonaba mis venas, y me maldije internamente por haber dejado por primera vez a mi corazón sentir, había estado tan bien todo este tiempo solo disfrutando del placer carnal que jamás había tenido un sentimiento como el que tengo. Literalmente sentí un ahogo en mi garganta y en el pecho, juraba que mis lágrimas iban a salir pero me rehusaba a hacerlo frente a todos, sobre todo frente a él, el hombre que me había demostrado que los sentimientos son solo una pérdida de tiempo.

¡Mierda!

Solo lo conocía hacía un par de días y ya lo estaba culpando de hacer no sé qué con mis sentimientos. De verdad que estaba perdiendo la razón.

No sé, exactamente, cuánto tiempo pasó, pero nadie había abierto la boca todavía, todos dimos por sentado la respuesta de Draco por lo que enseguida busqué a mi padre con la mirada, él entendió inmediatamente lo que le pedí silenciosamente.

— Bueno, hijo – palmeó la espalda de Draco que aún estaba con la vista fija en la pared frente a él – no hay rencores… sé que esto deberíamos haberlo hablado antes así que… está todo bien.

— Lo siento, Wendell – Draco padre se acercó a mi padre y le extendió la mano – espero que todo siga bien entre nuestros reinos.

— Sí… de eso ni hablar.

— Hermione, querida – levanté la vista y vi a Narcissa de pie frente a mí – eres hermosa, estoy segura que encontrarás un buen marido – su tono maternal me sacó de mi ensoñación y aunque me costó, logré darle una sonrisa.

Ahora volvía a estar soltera pero ya no estaba segura de querer seguir con mis andanzas — Tranquila, Narcissa – interrumpió mi padre –, de hecho ya le tengo un candidato… la verdad es que como habíamos hablado el casar a nuestros hijos hace tantos años no lo había considerado, pero ahora sí – fijé la vista en mi padre esperando el nombre –, de hecho ya me ha pedido la mano de mi hija en repetidas ocasiones y sé que será un muy buen rey.

— Padre – atendió a mi llamado en seguida —, ¿de quién se trata? – ahora me volvió el miedo de que me casara con alguien totalmente desagradable.

— Oliver – me sonrió y algo dentro de mí me hizo sentir un poco menos mierda después del desplante de Draco —. ¿Recuerdas el día de tu accidente a caballo… cuando…? – solo asentí, no era necesario que dijera que era el día que había dejado de ser casta – bueno, ese día él vino y me pidió tu mano.

— Oh – aunque traté no pude decir nada más. Volvió el silencio incómodo al lugar.

— ¡NO! – todos volteamos a ver a Draco que acaba de salir de su momento de mudez.

— Hijo – llegó su padre a su lado inmediatamente como si temiera que pudiera hacer algo –, es mejor que nos retiremos, seguramente el rey – miró a mi padre quien solo asintió – tiene cosas que arreglar, así que mejor nosotros…

— ¡NO! – esta vez su voz sonó mucho más firme, tanto que hizo que todos claváramos nuestro ojos en él – ¡Hermione es mi prometida! – la convicción en su voz provocó que una especie de frío me recorriera el cuerpo.

Como nadie parecía procesar sus palabras fue mi padre quien habló — Pero, Draco… ya lo hablamos, para casarte con mi hija tendrías que renunciar al trono de Volterra y no estás dispuesto a hacerlo.

— Sí… renuncio al trono de Volterra – ahora no solo posamos nuestros ojos en él, todos nos giramos para poderlo ver mejor –. Sé que Hermione es la mujer de mi vida y si ello conlleva que renuncie a Volterra lo hago.

El rey Draco puso una mano en su hombro pero no logró que quitara su pose tan rígida — Hijo – su padre se clavó frente a él para poder verlo mejor —, ¿estás seguro?

— Lo estoy – en ese momento suavizó su rostro y me miró directamente. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, definitivamente Draco le hacía mal a mi corazón.

— Si es lo que quieres hijo es lo que tendrás – sentenció la reina Narcissa –, ya nos preocuparemos de buscar un buen marido para tu hermana – en ese momento miré a Ginny y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su frágil rostro.

Tal parecía ser que todo había vuelto a su cauce inicial pero menos para mí ya que seguía con las palabras de mi padre y el mutismo de Draco clavado en la mente.

— ¿Puedo hablar con Draco por favor? – todos me miraron pero no me dejé intimidar. Saqué mi voz – A solas…

Fue mi padre quien me interrumpió antes de que continuara — Esta bien… pero solo un momento hija… no me gustaría que alguien hablara mal de ti – acarició la punta de mi nariz como lo hace desde que soy pequeña. Si solo él supiera que su hija ya no es una nena…

Todos desalojaron la sala en cuestión de segundos. Por mi parte me quedé dándole la espalda a Draco, sabía que teníamos que hablar, pero no sabía exactamente de qué. De pronto sentí unos fuertes y conocidos brazos apresar mi cintura por lo que solo me limité a recargar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras tomaba una profunda respiración.

— ¿Por qué? – esa era la única pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza.

— Ya te lo dije.

No me iba a conformar con una respuesta tan vaga — No… no me has dicho nada – sentencié.

— Sí… es la misma respuesta que antes… es porque sé que eres para mí… sé que puedo amarte… o sea… ahora te quiero pero estoy seguro que pronto te amaré – sus palabras me dejaron de una pieza, una cosa es que soportara mi verdad… ¿Pero renunciar a su trono?

No podía dejar que lo hiciera y que después me odiara por ello — Draco…

— No – se acercó cariñosamente a mí –, está bien… así es como tienen que ser las cosas.

No aguante más y salté encima de él para unir mis labios a los suyos, si antes pensé que llegaría a amarlo, ahora estaba segura, segura de que él era mi rey, no tardó en posar sus varoniles manos en mi cintura y yo no hice más que introducir mi lengua en su boca, sabía tan bien como solo él podría hacerlo. Sentir su lengua jugando con la mía y nuestros labios casi haciéndose el amor era el cielo, era la prueba de que habíamos sido hechos el uno para el otro, no necesitaba tenerlo en mi lecho para saber que nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, me bastaba con tener su boca sobre la mía para saberlo.

— Te mereces un regalo – lo miré sensualmente una vez que rompimos el beso.

— ¿Y qué sería? – siguió mi juego sin soltar mi cintura.

Sus manos subieron unos centímetros para rápidamente volver a bajar — Hoy cuando todos estén durmiendo ve a mis aposentos.

— Pero… ¿Y el trato? – lo noté contrariado, aunque claro que no tenía ni idea de lo que yo estaba pensando.

— Sigue igual… no lo pienso romper – le sonreí con suficiencia al ver su confusión.

— Entonces…

— Solo ve a mis aposentos – puse un dedo en su boca para luego retirarlo y dejarle un casto beso.

Volvimos a la fiesta. La verdad es que ahora sí podía disfrutarla, los reyes anunciaron nuestro compromiso y todos celebraron con nosotros, incluso tuve tiempo para hablar con mis futuros suegros y descubrí que eran unas personas maravillosas más de lo que había supuesto. El rey Draco era bastante serio pero cálido, no era machista ni mirador en menos hacia las mujeres, se parecía bastante a mi padre y eso me gustó mucho. La reina Narcissa también era lo que uno espera en una reina y en una madre. En toda la fiesta ambos estuvieron pendientes de sus hijos aunque Draco fuera ya mayor su madre no dejó de ver si había comido bien.

— ¿De verdad están bien con esto? – aunque yo me lo habían dicho no pude evitar volver a preguntar.

— Hija… tranquila – suavemente Narcissa tomó mi mano – lo que decida mi Draco está bien.

Le creí, no tenía forma de no ver la sinceridad en sus ojos — Además… creo que el candidato que tengo para mí Ginny será un muy buen rey.

— De verdad me alegro… muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo – les hice una pequeña venia –. Ahora me retiro a mis aposentos… ha sido un día interesante.

— Ve tranquila hija – y en un gesto inesperado, Narcissa me abrazó, fue tan raro pero lindo, tanto, que extrañé a mi madre. Trataba de no hacerlo, me lo había pedido ella antes de morir, pero en estos momentos es cuando más la extrañaba.

Respiré para no soltar unos lagrimones antes de retirarme — Buenas noches – volví a hacerles una venia y me retiré.

El salón ya estaba prácticamente vacío, solo quedaba un par de borrachos que subieron a sus carretas y las sirvientas que comenzaban con la limpieza. Los pasillos también estaban casi vacíos, cuando llegué a mis aposentos me encontré con Padma esperándome.

Me ayudó a despojarme de todas mis ropas, capa por capa, lazo por lazo y enagua por enagua, odiaba traer tantas ropas encima pero así era el protocolo y yo nada podía hacer por romperlo. Ya desnuda me ayudó a ponerme mis ropas de dormir, cepilló mi cabello y retiró el poco maquillaje que me había puesto, cuando ya estuve lista para dormir le pedí que se retirara, su trabajo consistía en dejarme en mi lecho prácticamente durmiendo, pero nunca se atrevió a desobedecerme. No tenía intenciones de acostarme aún y ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

Cuando estuve sola, rápidamente cambié mis ropas por algunas que tenía escondidas, eran algo más osadas pero no al extremo, era algo así como un ajuar recatado, me encantaba provocar a los hombres que han pasado por mí, pero esta noche lo iba a hacer con el que se iba a quedar. Esto lo tenía escondido desde hacía un par de años, me había costado demasiado obtenerlas, un par de escapadas, unas cuantas mentiras, otras amenazas y, por supuesto, mucho dinero, pero ahora que me veía al espejo como una mujer deseable esperando por su hombre nada me importaba más que este momento.

Terminé de arreglarme justo cuando las puertas se abrieron, le había pedido a Draco que no llamara, eso solo podía hacer que alguien se diera cuenta. Cuando entró se encontró con todo en penumbras, me había tomado el trabajo de apagar todo resquicio de luz en mis aposentos, esperé a sentí como se sentaba en la cama para salir de mi vestuario llevando la única lámpara que iluminaba el lugar, cuando me vio noté como sus ojos se agrandaron y se oscurecieron, con la poca luz pude apreciar muy bien el cambio de verde esmeralda a verde musgo.

— Dijiste que querías mantener el trato – lo oí pasar saliva por su garganta –, si te acercas más… no prometo respetarlo.

Bien, esto está resultando justo como pensaba — Tranquilo – dejé la lámpara descansando en mi tocador –, no habrá contacto entre nosotros.

— ¿Entonces?... ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Una tortura? – su tono más autoritario hizo que mi ropa íntima se terminara por empapar.

Se veía tenso y contenido, no necesita mirar para saber que también estaba excitado —Dijiste – me paré frente a él y lentamente deslice el nudo de mi bata – que querías verme dándome placer – con lo último deje caer la bata mostrando la poca lencería que llevaba puesta.

— Hermione… — esa voz ronca me hizo estremecer un poco más.

— Disfruta, cariño.

Con gran dificultad empecé a contornear mis caderas, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba bastante nerviosa, solo me relajé cuando vi como Draco lo hacía tomando una posición más cómoda para apreciar mi espectáculo. Lentamente subí más manos por mi cuerpo, me preocupé de tocar bastante, detuve mi recorrido al llegar a mis pechos, ahí comencé a tirar de mis ya muy erectos pezones. En ningún momento desvíe la vista de mi prometido, verlo a él disfrutando era mi estimulante, cuando ya sentí que la humedad de mi entrepierna era mayor, saqué mi lencería superior y mojé mis dos dedos índices con mi boca, procuré que pareciera que está chupando su polla en ese momento y supe que él pensó lo mismo porque tiró de un mechón de sus broncíneos cabellos. Cuando ya estuvieron empapados los llevé a mis pezones y simulé que era la lengua de Draco jugando con ellos.

En un momento la excitación fue tal que tuve que tomar asiento en el banquillo de mi tocador, Draco en ningún momento tocó su miembro aunque podía ver muy bien lo duro que estaba, solo se preocupó de mi espectáculo.

Ya sentada me deshice de mi ropa íntima inferior con una lentitud exagerada, cuando estuve lista abrí la piernas para darle a mi prometido una buena visión de mi sexo, sus ojos se achicaron antes de ser cerrados por completo, si él estaba tan caliente como yo era más que claro que estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones. Sonriéndole llevé tres de mis dedos a mi boca por segunda vez, quería humedecerlos aunque no lo necesitaba, ya estaba bastante mojada, y así, húmedos, los llevé a mi centro, primero encontré mi clítoris que inmediatamente me hizo gemir.

— Ohhh – estiré la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Mete un dedo – casi no reconocí la voz de Draco, pero no dudé en hacerle caso.

— Sí… rico – mordí mis labios y trate de calmar un poco mis gemidos, comencé a penetrarme lentamente, me torturé a mí misma.

— Mete otro… penétrate fuerte… ¡vamos, nena!… ¡hazlo duro! – metí dos dedos más de una sola vez.

Con los tres dedos dándome placer comencé a acelerar mis movimientos, haciendo que mis gemidos fueran mayores.

— Frótate los pezones con la otra mano… piensa que es mi boca – no era necesario que lo dijera, ya pensaba eso.

Estaba conectada con él cuando una idea me vino a la mente. Saqué mis dedos de mi interior y los froté con los de la otra mano, pasando así gran parte de mis jugos, cuando estuve lista, volví a penetrarme y con la otra mano toque mis pezones dejándolos empapados de mi excitación.

— ¡Mierda! – supuse que Draco no aguantaba más por eso me pareció raro no verlo tocándose, aunque su rostro se veía como si estuviera por tener un orgasmo. Si era así quería acelerarlo, así que con gran agilidad llevé mi pezón a mi boca y me probé a mí misma.

— Eso, Princesita… penétrese duro… quiero ver cómo se corre.

Hice caso a la voz y no tardé en tener mi orgasmo, un orgasmo largo que disfruté desde el principio al final. Al sacar mi mano la vi mucho más mojada que antes dejándome claro lo fuerte que había sido mi liberación. Yo ya estaba satisfecha pero no estaba segura de que mi prometido lo estuviera así que alcé la vista para encontrármelo con los ojos cerrados tratado de acompasar su respiración, supuse que era por el esfuerzo contenido de no haberse liberado.

— ¿Por qué no te tocaste? – mi voz por fin estaba volviendo a la normalidad – Te quedaste con ganas – lo regañé.

— No – se comenzó a levantar de la cama –, he tenido uno de mis mejores orgasmos – desvié la vista a su pantalón y lo vi bastante mojado.

— ¿Cómo?

Esto no podía ser, no había forma — Verte es suficiente para hacer que me corriera – me sonrió de costado – imagínate cuando te folle… apuesto que duramos toda la noche – la promesa implícita en sus palabras no tenía lugar a duda, de ninguna forma.

— Claro – me reí, sabía lo difícil que era para un hombre aguantar mucho tiempo.

— Te apuesto algo – sonreí, esta ya era nuestra tradición.

— Dime.

— Te apuesto que te hago venir dos veces antes que yo en la primera vez – eso definidamente era algo que ver.

— Bien – me levanté y le di la mano – pero solo con tu pene… no cuentan los dedos, la lengua ni nada aparte de tu pene – ahora era yo la que reía.

Pensé que sus ánimos iban a decaer pero no fue así — Trato – sacudió mi mano —. ¿Y el premio?

— Haré lo que quieras – traté de sonar sensual aunque no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo, estaba desnuda, con mis jugos por todo mi cuerpo y recién acaba de tener un gigante orgasmo.

¡Gritaba sensualidad por todas partes!

— Hecho… ahora – mágicamente cambió su expresión a una más seria — ¿Recuerdas que me pediste la cabeza de Luna?

No había forma en el infierno que yo me olvidara de eso, esa maldita zorra iba a pagar por todo lo que me había hecho y aunque aún no estaba completamente segura de cómo lo iba a hacer sabía que cuando llegara el momento algo idearía y hasta podía apostar mi propia cabeza que mi dulce prometido me tendería una mano.

— Sí – también me puse más seria, iba a matar a esa zorra yo misma –, la quiero – fui cortante, no iba a ceder en esto.

— Lo sé… pero yo también quiero algo.

— Dime – me crucé de brazos, era difícil que quisiera matar a todo al que ha pasado por mi lecho, nos quedaríamos sin guardias.

— Quiero a Oliver – me sonrió y supe una vez más que éramos el uno para el otro.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Hola!**

**Chicas, acá un nuevo capítulo :)**

**Muchisimas gracias a Erica Castelo que aún no se rinde conmigo :)**

**Besos, Joha!**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

¿Creen que vayan a matar a Oliver?

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

En dos días sería mi boda, aún no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo, aunque me sigue sorprendiendo la insistencia de mi padre en acelerar el matrimonio me he estado convenciendo de no tiene importancia alguna y que es solo porque quiere verme casada y feliz lo antes posible.

Me he pasado la última semana con Narcissa y Ginny que me han estado ayudando con los preparativos para la boda pero también trato de pasar mi tiempo con ellas para no estar a solas con mi prometido, y es que cada vez se me es más difícil no follármelo donde me lo encuentre. Pero sé que la espera valdrá la pena y eso me reconforta.

Este día estaba prácticamente terminando así que ya puedo contar como solo un día para mi boda, todo ya estaba listo por lo que solo faltaba esperar el momento.

— Bueno, mis queridos amigos – mi padre levantó su copa a modo de salud –, quiero que brindemos por nuestros hijos – me sonrió –, porque sean muy felices y traigan la prosperidad a nuestros pueblos.

— Brindemos también por tener un nieto que herede lo mejor de nuestras familias – siguió Draco Padre.

— ¡Por el sucesor al trono de Hogsmeade!

Sonreí ante tanto entusiasmo de mi padre. Me gusta mucho verlo contento — Pero por sobre todo por el amor – agregó la reina Narcissa.

— Y por los hijos – me susurró Draco para que nadie escuchara.

— Por la noche de bodas – le continué el juego y sin que se diera cuenta deslicé lentamente mi mano por sobre sus ropas. Me detuve justo antes de llegar a su preciado miembro, sabía que si lo tocaba era muy probable que le saltara encima sin importarme nuestras familias.

— ¡Por Draco y Hermione! – volvió a brindar Wendell y estaba vez todos lo acompañamos.

— Hijo – habló Narcissa –, en tres días llega Lady Luna – dejé lo que estaba haciendo para poner plena atención – así que sería prudente preparar el cuarto que ocupará.

— No se preocupe, majestad – me apresuré a intervenir – _todo_ está más que preparado para la estadía de Lady Luna – sé que solamente Draco captó el sentido oculto de mis palabras.

— Hija – la miré porque supe que me estaba hablando a mí, últimamente había agarrado la costumbre por tratarme así y debo reconocer que me hacía sentir muy bien –, todavía no entiendo por qué le pediste a Luna ser tu dama de compañía.

No tenía una muy buena explicación para eso por lo que agradecí la intervención de mi pronto esposo — Es mi culpa, madre – intervino Draco, lo miré expectante por su respuesta –, yo le hablé lo _bien_ que Lady Luna atendía a las jóvenes de la corte de Volterra y como mi prometida – tomó mi mano y dejó un casto beso en su dorso – solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros – esa maldita sonrisa cómplice hizo que me mojara –, es por eso que solicitó a Lady Luna.

— Entiendo – siguió ella –, es que cuando mandé la misiva pensé que iba a rechazar la oferta pero aceptó más que encantada.

— Claro – bufó Ginny que no había emitido palabra alguna.

— Ginny – la miró su madre con un gesto algo más serio – ¿Tienes algo que agregar?

— No, madre – le sonrió irónicamente –, yo nunca tengo nada que agregar.

— Bueno, bueno – intervino mi padre cuando notó que el ambiente se estaba espesando un poco más de lo normal –, mejor cambiemos el tema – le dirigió una mirada a mi prometido que me hizo saltar, no estaba segura de lo que quisiera agregar –. Draco – y aquí vamos –, hay un tema que quería comentarte.

— Lo escucho, Wendell – mi padre le había pedido expresamente a Draco que no lo llamara por su título, que en todo caso algún día sería de él.

— Es sobre, Oliver… – sentí como Draco se tensaba así que me apresuré a poner mi mano sobre su pierna, pero esta vez no con fines sexuales sino solo para tranquilizarlo.

— Padre – intervine. No quería provocar algún conflicto.

— Hija… esto es importante – me dio una mirada para que confiara en él.

Miré a Draco que estaba un poco más relajado así que no dije nada más — Continúe por favor – Draco se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, creo que para calmarse por completo.

— Solo quería informarles – nos miró a ambos y ese tono autoritario que muy pocas veces he oído dirigido a mí se presentó – que Oliver está invitado a la boda… él es un miembro muy importante para esta familia, y sé que pidió la mano de mi hija – suavizó su rostro y me sonrió – solo por el incidente ocurrido – no era necesario aclarar más, mi padre ya había hablado con los reyes el tema de mi NO virginidad –, él de verdad lo único que quiere es ver a esta familia feliz por lo que no quiero que esté en un día tan especial para todos.

— Lo entiendo – continúo Draco – y es más que bien recibido – ahora se posó sobre su rostro esa infernalmente caliente sonrisa, sabía que estaba tan tranquilo por lo que le haríamos a Oliver.

Mi padre sonrió mucho más complacido, sabía que su opinión era ley pero él tenía la costumbre de no imponerse si no era absolutamente necesario— Les agradezco – ahora miró a todos los presentes –. Oliver ayudó mucho a mi esposa cuando murió – un dolor agudo me pegó en el pecho ni bien los recuerdos llegaron –, su muerte podría haber sido mucho más dolorosa de no haber sido por ese buen hombre – yo lo recordaba, lo largo que fue su enfermedad y lo mucho que sufrimos todos por lo que no pude controlar cuando una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla la que rápidamente sequé antes que alguien se diera cuenta, pero Draco ya había tomado mi mano en señal de apoyo – eso es algo que siempre la agradeceré sin importar el tiempo que pase… soy un hombre agradecido y que no olvida.

— Te entiendo amigo – lo apoyó mi futuro suegro – eso es algo más que comprensible y mi hijo lo entiende – y ahí estuvo la mirada autoritaria hacia Draco — ¿No?

Solo ante sus padres Draco bajaba de esa forma la cabeza — Por supuesto, padre.

— Bueno, creo que esta comida ha estado intensa – le agradecí mentalmente a Narcissa de cortar el ambiente, recordar la muerte de mi madre no era algo que me gustara hacer –, así que mejor hablemos de los preparativos – chilló tan emocionada que me dio risa.

— Sí… será una boda hermosa – siguió Ginny.

— Y para ti, hija – la miró su padre –, tenemos una sorpresa para ese día – miré a Draco para saber si sabía algo al respecto pero se encogió de hombros demostrando su ignorancia sobre las palabras de su padre.

— ¿En serio? – la vi claramente emociona — ¿Y qué es?

— Sorpresa, hija mía – le sonrió su madre –, pero estoy segura que será de tu agrado.

— Ahhh – aplaudió mucho más contenta – ya quiero ver mi hermano casado con Hermione para ver mi sorpresa.

— Bueno, como digo, este matrimonio solo traerá felicidad – mi padre sonrió ante su comentario –; se los dije ¿recuerdan? – miró a mis futuros suegros.

— Cierto – asintió el rey Draco –, ni Narcissa – miró a su esposa – ni la reina Renée estaban de acuerdo en un matrimonio arreglado con tanto tiempo – y es que yo ni siquiera había nacido cuando lo arreglaron, ni siquiera sabían si iba a ser mujer pero ya me habían encontrado marido.

— Pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada, ver a mi hijo feliz – le sonrió a Draco – es mi mejor pago como madre, ahora falta que vea a mi hija casada – volteó hacia ella – y que me den nietos para poder descansar en paz.

No sé por qué, pero sentí como una sombra negra cruzaba el rostro de mi padre que hizo que un frío propio me invadiera a mí, sabía que algo pasaba con él pero prefería creer que no era así porque si él quisiera que lo supiera ya me lo hubiera dicho, por eso que rápidamente rechacé cualquier idea poco agradable, en menos de 48 horas estaría casada y tocando mi primer orgasmo luego de hacer el amor con mi marido, eso era lo único que debía preocuparme.

— Bueno – mi padre dejó su servilleta en la mesa –, ha sido una cena muy agradable.

— Sí, padre – me levanté de mi lugar –, mañana será un día ajetreado así que me retiro a descansar – hice una venia general –. Buenas noches – cuando miré a Draco le hice una disimulada mueca que entendió enseguida.

Cuando llegué a mis aposentos Padma ya estaba ahí con mis enaguas listas, así que no se demoró mucho en cambiarme por mis ropas de cama, yo misma me encargué de mi peinado y mi maquillaje, por lo que ni bien estuve lista, le pedí que se retirara.

No sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo demoraría Draco en venir, ya que tenía que aguardar a que todo palacio estuviera durmiendo, no nos íbamos a arriesgar tan cerca del matrimonio, mi padre en ese caso era muy estricto, no aceptaría ningún contacto con mi prometido por mucho que la boda estuviera tan próxima.

Me dediqué a leer un libro ya que el sueño se estaba haciendo presente y no podía dormirme aún, sin hablar con Draco, teníamos unos detalles que arreglar, pero no sé en qué momento caí en los brazos de Morfeo y ahí me quedé hasta que Padma me despertó.

— Princesita ya es hora de que se levante, la reina Narcissa espera por usted – solo eso fue necesario para abrir los ojos.

— Entiendo – me senté en mi lecho.

Me preparé en tiempo récord, así que antes de lo previsto me reuní con la reina y Ginny que estaban en el jardín esperando por mí.

— Siento la tardanza – les hice una venia. Creo que estaba más cansada de lo que pensé, ya que ni siquiera sabía si Draco me visitó.

— Tranquila, hija, es normal el cansancio, además los nervios – me sonrió y supe bien a qué se refería.

— Claro – no pude evitar el sonrojo, pero no de vergüenza, más bien fue de lo caliente que se pone mi cuerpo de solo pensar en la noche de bodas —. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

— Solo la prueba del vestido – me dijo Ginny sin apartar la vista de unos escritos que tenía –, eso y quedas libre para descansar.

Dormir, necesito dormir un poco más para recuperarme por completo — Bien… necesito hablar con Draco – suspiré.

— Lo siento, hija – se me acercó Narcissa – pero no lo verás hasta mañana.

— ¿Por qué? – no podía ser, necesitaba hablar con él hoy.

— Porque no se pueden ver… es de mala suerte – frunció el ceño como si eso fuera algo que tendría que saber.

¡Mierda! eso no me importaba pero no tenía forma de hacerle saber eso a su madre o a su hermana, si ellas se empecinaban en que no podía verlo así tendría que ser — Entiendo – ya buscaría alguna manera de hablar con él.

— Bueno, vamos a tus aposentos – nos apresuró la menor de los Malfoy.

Llegamos y la verdad es que había como cinco doncellas esperando para desvestirme, entre todas me pusieron mi vestido, la verdad era precioso y me veía realmente apetecible, luego de que todas se convencieron de que no había engordado desde hacía dos días cuando me lo probé por última vez, me lo sacaron para evitar desastres, ya había finalizado todo, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

— Bueno hija… te dejo descansar – miró a Ginny – hija… vamos.

— Madre… necesito hablar algo con Hermione.

— Bueno – nos miro a ambas asintiendo contenta –, me alegra ver lo bien que se llevan — era verdad, me simpatizaba mucho mi futura cuñada.

La reina Narcissa salió de mis aposentos pero ninguna de nosotras hizo algún amago de comenzar a hablar. Ginny no se veía nerviosa ni nada pero si muy pensativa por lo que decidí darle un pequeño empujoncito para que me dijera qué es lo que le molestaba.

— Te escucho – me senté en una silla esperando que hablara.

— Ten cuidado con Luna es mala… quiere a Draco en su cama – una involuntaria sonrisa se posó en mi rostro.

Por un momento había pensado que algo malo le había ocurrido aquí y que necesitaba mi ayuda, ya estaba pensando en cómo colgar a cualquier que la hubiera molestado por lo que me aliviaba enormemente saber que era esto de lo que quería hablarme.

— Gracias por el consejo – traté que no se notara la ironía en mi voz.

— Lo sabes ¿cierto? – esta vez entrecerró un poco los ojos –, tú y mi hermano son almas gemelas, serán muy felices juntos – entendí lo que quiso decir pero creí prudente no decir nada más.

Asentí para confirmar sus palabras — Seremos felices.

Ella se puso de pie alisando sus faldas antes de hacer una venia — Descansa – cuando dejó mis aposentos supe que sabía más de lo que debería.

Comencé a buscar alguna oportunidad para hablar con Draco pero ya se me había informado que las comidas me serían traídas para no tener que cruzarlo.

Cuando ya había caído la noche, me aventuré a salir de mis aposentos, rogando encontrarme con él pero no alcancé a avanzar unos pasos cuando lo que encontré fue mucho mejor.

— Buenas noches, Princesita – me hizo una venia –. Venía a dejarle mis mejores deseos por su boda.

Sus ojos resplandecieron provocando sensaciones en mi intimidad — Muchas gracias – le devolví la venia y le sonreí lo más seductoramente posible —. Pero tengo en mente otra forma en la que podrías _desearme_ lo mejor.

Sin esperar respuesta me lancé sobre él devorando sus labios, sabía que esta vez era única y quería aprovecharla al máximo así que no dudé en desabrochar su camisa y rozar su tan bien formado pecho.

— La extrañé, Princesita.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas Princesita mientras me follas, Oliver? – ambos sonreímos al recordar todas las veces que nos hemos dicho eso.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capítulos, disfruten :)**

**Mil gracias, como siempre a Erica ;)**

**Besos, Joha!**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

¿¡OLIVER!?

Mmm…

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Las manos de mi doctor no demoraron en tomar vida, lentamente se comenzaron a mover sobre mi cuerpo casi desnudo, yo no me quise quedar atrás así que subí mis manos hasta enredarlas en sus cabellos, los extrañaba, eso era imposible negarlo.

El beso que estábamos compartiendo ya había dejado de ser ese dulce beso de bienvenida, ahora se estaba tornando en uno bastante más feroz. La lengua de Oliver bailando con la mía era el paraíso, si hasta podía sentir que me hacía el amor con ella.

— ¡Mierda! – Se separó de mí y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos – Te extrañé mucho.

— Yo también… no sabes cuánto – le di mi más sincera sonrisa. Con él no tenía que mentir, por alguna razón Oliver sabía leer mis ojos demasiado bien.

— Hermione – se acercó y dejó un casto beso en mis labios –, vámonos – abrí los ojos empezando a entender sus palabras –, no te cases – volvió a besarme –, huyamos juntos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforado haciendo que se me nublara la mente por unos segundos — Oliver – subí mis manos hacia sus cabellos y los acaricié con todo el amor que tenía en mi cuerpo por él –, no puedo – vi una mueca de dolor su rostro.

— Pero si él se entera que no eres pura te devolverá humillada y eso sería mi culpa – sentí el dolor que estaba sintiendo y no me creí capaz de dejarlo así.

— No es tu culpa… yo quise que fueras el primero y no me arrepiento…

— Lo sé, pero…

— Shhh – puse un dedo en sus labios.

Él continuó negando — ¡No!… será el fin cuando mañana en la noche tu prometido lo descubra.

— Ya lo sabe – le hablé de golpe.

— ¿Cómo? – la sorpresa se incrustó en su rostro.

— Mi padre se lo dijo… le contó _LA_ historia.

Hice una mueca para que entendiera de lo que estaba hablando, por supuesto que captó enseguida el significado de mis palabras — El caballo… — murmuró cerrando los ojos.

— Mírame… – tomé su rostro con mis manos obligándolo a que abriera sus ojos. Aún se veían con culpa por lo que quise quitársela – Fui yo – lo miré fijamente para que entendiera que estaba hablando en serio –. Yo lo quise así… no me obligaste… hasta podría decir que yo te obligué – reímos juntos por lo que dije relajando un poco el ambiente.

— Te deseaba… siempre te deseé.

— Eres un muy buen hombre – no dejé de mirarlo en ningún momento. No podía dejar de mirarlo aunque quisiera.

Su ceño se frunció y no supe si fue de buena forma — ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque ese mismo día le pediste mi mano a mi padre.

Creo que Oliver pensó que nunca me enteraría de eso ya que jadeó un poco cuando escuchó mi confesión. No sé si él mismo le pidió a mi padre que me lo ocultara o qué, pero su gesto había sido totalmente desinteresado, no necesitaba que nadie me lo dijera para saber que lo había hecho por mí y no por la posibilidad de obtener el trono.

— Yo… — bajó un poco la mirada.

— Por eso y mucho más… jamás podría arrepentirme.

— Sé que no estuvo bien… pero tampoco me arrepiento de haber sido el primero.

— Fuiste el primero y serás el último – sabía que aún no le encontraría sentido a mis palabras pero ya lo haría.

Negó con rapidez — No entiendo.

— No importa – bajé mis manos por su varonil rostro hasta apoyarlas en sus anchos hombros – solo quiero tenerte hoy… por favor – susurré junto a sus labios temiendo que pudiera rechazarme.

— Siempre.

No quiso seguir con la discusión y volvió a besarme, esta vez apuré las cosas y comencé a desabrochar sus ropas, él no tenía mayor necesidad con las mías ya que mis enaguas a penas y cubrían mi cuerpo. Cuando lo tuve casi desnudo solo con sus interiores cubriendo esa masculinidad que tanto placer me dio en todos estos años, lo empujé hasta mi lecho para deleitarme por completo con su figura.

Lo dejé acostado y me puse sobre él. Al momento en que nuestros sexos se rozaron me moví en círculos sobre su pene para crear mayor fricción y placer, faltaba poco y quería alargar el momento.

— Hermosa – susurró mientras me quitaba la enagua para dejarme totalmente desnuda ante él.

Mis pechos saltaron prácticamente sobre su cara y no perdió tiempo en devorarlos, estimuló mi pezón solitario con sus dedos pellizcó, chupó y tocó mis pechos, sentía que me faltaba poco, era increíble, Oliver había sido el único capaz de llevarme al orgasmo solo atendiendo mis pechos.

— Ohhh, Oliver – mordí mi labio aguantando tanto placer.

— ¡Mírame! – bajé la vista y vi como su lengua apenas y rozaba mis erectos pezones.

— Mmm – no quité la viste de él, mantuve el contacto visual.

Su vista se pegó en mi torso contemplándolo con mucha paciencia — Exquisita – murmuró antes de llevarse mi pecho casi entero a la boca.

La bomba de placer que estaba acumulada en mi bajo vientre ya era casi insoportable, iba a llegar al orgasmo así que para apurarlo me restregué aún más sobre su endurecida polla, se sentía tan bien…

Mis pezones se turnaron para gozar de esa lengua tan putamente experta. Quería apegarlo a mi pecho, tanto como para que me devorara por completo pero su lengua no me dejaba casi ni moverme, estaba ahí, a su merced… recibiendo todo lo que estaba dándome.

— ¡OH, SÍÍ! Oliver – enredé mis manos en sus cabellos y lo guié hacia mi boca. Mientras lo besaba mi orgasmo llegó.

— ¿Te gustó? – mordió mi labio inferior esperando mi respuesta.

¿Ahora, qué? Lo miré casi pidiéndole disculpas por lo que venía — Eres único – acaricié sus cabellos mientras él hacía lo mismo con mi rostro.

— Tú eres única.

— Te juro que jamás me arrepentiré de ti – achiqué mis ojos para que pudiera ver toda la verdad en mis palabras. Pocas veces sollozaba pero ahora sentía el escozor de mis ojos amenazando con derramar un par de lagrimones.

— Lo sé – acarició mi rostro nuevamente. Noté que estaba confundiéndose así que preferí cambiar un poco el rumbo de las cosas.

Puse una sonrisa demasiado falta en mi rostro a la vez que enredaba las manos en su cuello — Ahora…

El ambiente que se había cargado con la tensión de nuestras inseguridad muy pronto volvió a ser una bola de fuego y lujuria. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse acariciando la piel que encontraban en el camino y yo no me quise quedar atrás, este era mi momento y lo iba a aprovechar lo más que pudiera.

— ¿Qué posición quieres? – siempre me preguntaba eso antes que nada y era un gesto inigualable… solo de él.

— Sorpréndeme – alcé mis cejas encogiéndome de hombros. Confiaba en él demasiado para esto.

— Bien.

Tomó mi cintura y me puso boca abajo en el lecho, apoyó mis manos y mis rodillas de tal forma que quedé en cuatro. No sé por qué pero nunca había probado esto y ya me encantaba, lo había hecho por todos lados y era bueno saber que aún quedaban cosas nuevas por intentar.

Lo único que no me gustó de esta posición fue que no podía ver a Oliver, si hasta pensé que no estaba cerca, hasta que sentí como acariciaba mis nalgas, lentamente y con mucha delicadeza metió dos dedos por mi ano y fue exquisito, me gusta hacerlo por ahí siempre y cuando alguien me follara mi coño, nunca alcanzaba a llegar solo por ahí, necesitaba de los dos lados.

— Oliver…

— Lo sé – sentí una pequeña y muy excitante nalgada – llegarás… lo prometo.

De lo primero que fui consciente fue de cómo su enorme pene se adentraba por mi ano, fue delicioso, si hasta podría jurar que tengo un clítoris ahí, la forma en que sentía sus testículos chocar con mi coño lo hacían todo más placentero, eso sí, cuando agarró mis cabellos para acercarme a él y besarme fue la gloria. Su siempre impasible rostro ahora el de un animal follador, lleno de lujuria y malos pensamientos hacia mí. Sus embestidas estaban siendo feroces a pesar de que la posición lo complicaba bastante.

— Másss – rogué quedándome pegada en la última letra – más duro – no sé cómo, pero de alguna forma me las arreglé y le besé el cuello.

— ¿Así? – me lo metió bien al fondo mientras sus dedos se adentraron en mi coño

Agaché la cabeza tocando las sábanas. Sentía que la respiración se me iba— Sííí – chillé como perra. Después de todo eso era lo que parecía en esa posición.

— Lo siento – no lo entendí hasta que sacó su pene de mí, abrí los ojos y le iba a protestar cuando lo sentí invadiendo mi sexo – pero me gusta correrme en tu coño real.

— Ohhh – me dejé caer apoyándome mejor en las ropas de cama que estaban dispersas

De alguna forma mi adorado doctor encontró algún punto en mi interior que nunca nadie había tocado, me hizo prácticamente vibrar. Aunque sé que estaba muy cansando, buscó la manera de mantenerse y aumentar el ritmo de sus deliciosas embestidas, estaba cerca y supe que él también.

— Casiii – volví a chillar.

— Yo también – me pegó una nalgada.

Estaba tan cerca, mi boca se abría pero no salían más que gemidos de ella, quería decirle lo bien que era en esto pero el placer no me dejaba más que balbucear — Me corro… Oliver… vente conmigo.

— ¡Princesita! – volvió a tomarme de los cabellos y me besó con ferocidad mientras su semen se esparcía por mis entrañas.

— Excelente – me dejé caer sobre el lecho sin preocuparme de nada más que de descansar mis agarrotados músculos.

— Maravilloso – Oliver cayó sobre mi espalda dejando el peso justo en mi cuerpo.

Nuestras respiraciones siguieron agitadas y siendo el único sonido en el cuarto por los siguientes minutos. Su cuerpo seguía de alguna forma enganchando al mío pero no había incomodidad de por medio, ambos estábamos agotados y el movernos era la última de nuestras prioridades por el momento.

— Muy excitante – dijo una voz masculina que no era la de Oliver.

Rápidamente ambos nos giramos para darnos cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación y había visto todo nuestro encuentro.

— Draco – su nombre salió como un susurro de mis labios.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Hola!**

**Acá el noveno capítulo :)**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia por primera y segunda vez :)**

**Y muchas gracias a mi beta, Erica.**

**Besos, Joha!**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

¿Qué creen que dirá Draco?

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Me quedé en la misma posición, desnuda y esperando, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era eso, esperar.

— Príncipe – si Oliver era especial por algo es porque era un hombre de verdad. Cualquiera de la guardia ya hubiera suplicado perdón o hubiera salido corriendo –, no le diré que no es lo que parece porque eso sería una gran blasfemia – una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi rostro al darme cuenta que tenía razón –, tampoco le diré que me arrepiento porque eso es ilógico – me miró dirigiéndome una cálida sonrisa – pero si hay alguien contra quién deba tomar represalias ese soy yo…. La princesita no tiene responsabilidad, yo soy el adulto acá y el único responsable.

— Oliver – la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Draco me dio mucho para pensar –, la verdad es que – se acercó a mi lecho hasta quedar frente a Oliver – me alegra mucho saber eso – giró su mirada hacia mí —. ¿Disfrutaste querida?

— Mucho – le fui sincera –, definitivamente Oliver es el mejor amante que he tenido – me acerqué hacia Oliver y dejé un beso en su desnuda espalda, él no tardó en reaccionar algo confundido ante mi gesto.

— Princesita, creo que – se paró rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse – debería hablar esto con el príncipe en otro lugar.

Le di una fugaz mirada a mi prometido y se veía tranquilo — Tranquilo – Draco más relajado se sentó junto a mi lecho –, sé lo que me dirás – Oliver dejó de abrocharse los botones de su camisa y esperó a que Draco siguiera hablando.

— ¿Y qué es lo que le diré? – vi el desafío en sus ojos.

Draco suspiró dramáticamente antes de abrir la boca — Me dirás que si no me quiero casar con Hermione – en un gesto algo posesivo tomó mi desnuda cintura y me acercó más a él – te casarás con ella… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

— Sí – se cruzó de brazos y casi escuché su cerebro buscando alguna respuesta –, no es necesario hacer un escándalo por esto… yo…

— La quieres – continuó Draco – lo sé… yo también la quiero.

— Pero…

La dulce mirada de Oliver se paseó desde mí hacia a Draco y de vuelta al vacío. Sabía que no estaba entendiendo nada y creo que yo estaría mucho peor en su situación así que por primera vez desde que Draco apareció quise abrir la boca.

— Oliver – sus ojos volvieron a posarse en mí pero su ceño aún estaba arqueado –, lo siento mucho… pero, Draco es… no sé – me encogí de hombros – él es el hombre que quiero.

— Pero él no se casara contigo ahora – vi que quería acercarse pero no lo hizo. Sus palabras tenían la nota justa de desesperación sin parecer un loco sicópata.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? – Preguntó Draco encogiéndose de hombros y acomodando su posición – Nos casaremos mañana.

— Pero…

— Oliver… esto fue – rebuscó la palabra correcta haciendo una pausa dramática – digamos que una despedida a la soltería – rio.

— ¿Cómo? – ahora un rayito de furia cruzó el rostro de mi doctor haciendo que me sintiera más mierda aún. Todo estaba tan perfecto que era lógico que no pudiera durar para siempre.

Tenía que elegir. Por un lado tenía a Oliver que siempre me había cuidado y que nunca me había reprochado nada, él sabía de mis andanzas pero siempre se había mantenido a mi lado, hasta había pedido mi mano para salvar mi honra, definitivamente, Oliver era el hombre que toda chica de bien soñaba con tener a su lado. Pero Draco… Draco era yo en versión masculina, Draco me entendía a un nivel que nadie más lo haría, él había sido hecho para mí, éramos lo mismo, acá tampoco habían reproches ni recuerdos del pasado, desde mañana íbamos a empezar desde cero y esto era lo que quería para mi vida… Quería a Draco en vida.

— Lo que oíste… Hermione quería disfrutar y yo también… y no tendremos sexo hasta que estemos casados, así que – suspiró y se encogió de hombros – pensé en esto.

— ¿¡En una trampa!? – Ahora sí que Oliver estaba enojado – Ahora entiendo – como si hubiera descubierto algo se carcajeó sonoramente –, por eso su lacayo me pidió que revisara a la princesita.

— Exacto – asintió Draco sin sonrisas de por medio.

Yo estaba como una espectadora. Desde un principio supe que esto estaba mal pero ¿Cómo iba a rechazar estar con Oliver una vez más? — Usted sabía lo que pasaría – afirmó, Draco solo asintió una vez más — ¿Desde cuándo está en los aposentos? – esa era una duda que yo también tenía por lo que volteé a verlo.

— Desde antes que te follaras su culo – casi lo golpeé por ser tan directo, no era el momento.

— Oliver – me tapé con una sábana y me acerqué a él –, no es una trampa… fuiste el hombre más importante en mi vida – un carraspeo proveniente de Draco me interrumpió – hasta que conocí a Draco – me corregí – y es por eso que quería que fueras el último – tomé su rostro en mis manos y nuestros ojos se conectaron.

— Princesita – lo sentí llenar sus pulmones de aire – de verdad la quiero… pero sé que ustedes serán felices – una mueca extraña cruzó su rostro – creo que se entienden y por alguna extraña razón se aceptan.

— Así es el amor – sentí el brazo de Draco volver a tomar mi cintura.

— Entonces – Oliver termino de abrochar su camisa – este es el adiós.

— No… no tan así – me giré a ver a Draco.

— ¿Qué? – ahora la confundida era yo, se suponía que todo terminaba acá – Draco…

— Bueno… no digo que se repetirá pero… podemos dejar abierta la posibilidad… dicen que la monotonía mata el amor – una sonrisa se plantó de lleno en mi rostro.

— Bueno…

— Solo si Oliver acepta – agregó.

— Esto es raro pero… — me agrado verlo dudar – bueno… uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.

Draco le tendió la mano y Oliver la aceptó, mientras tanto los labios de Draco besaron mi cuello, me excitó mucho la situación, pero sabía que no pasaría a más.

— Adiós, Oliver – me separé de mi prometido y tomé el rostro de Oliver para meter mi lengua en su boca por última vez… por ahora.

— Adiós, princesita – me dio un beso corto, asintió hacia Draco y se retiró sin mirar atrás.

— ¡Mierda! – su voz me sacó de mi pequeño trance.

— ¿Qué pasó amor? – se había sentado en el lecho así que me senté a su lado — ¿Estás bien?

— Cariño – tomó mi rostro en sus manos – esta ha sido la más excitante experiencia de mi vida… fue tan malditamente caliente verte así… ¡Mierda!... no puedo esperar a que llegue mañana.

— Draco…

— No… — negó con la cabeza – te juro por todo lo que soy y lo que tengo que no es por el sexo… es que tú – apretó su agarre sin dañarme, solo hizo que mis mejillas se juntaran un poco – eres tú… es contigo con quién quiero pasar mi vida… es a tu lado que quiero envejecer y morir – una estúpida lágrima abandono mi ojo derecho.

— Eso es hermoso – me puse de puntillas y dejé un casto beso en sus labios –, todo eso es lo que siento por ti.

— Lo sé – me abrazó y fue solo eso, un abrazo que supo reconfortarme del todo.

— Una cosa, eso sí – me separé un poco hasta que me encontré con sus ojos – no renunciaré a Luna… a ella la quiero en la horca.

— Lo sé – me sonrió – y créeme que cuando pienso que quiso alejarme de ti lo único que también quiero es verla en la horca – suspiró y me separó un poco de su cuerpo – ahora duerme… mañana será un día muy ajetreado.

— Sí – le sonreí de manera pícara –, estoy muerta – moví un poco mi cuello.

— Duerme – me guió hacia mi lecho y me arropó como si fuera una niña chica.

— Buenas noches, príncipe.

— Buenas noches, princesita – lo último de lo que fui consciente fue de sus labios besando mi frente, luego comencé a soñar.

No sé bien qué soñé, pero de lo que sí fui consciente es que mi madre estuvo presente, me sentí tan bien al soñar con ella, se que cumplí con mi promesa, disfruté la vida y me encontré con un buen hombre para pasar el resto de mi existencia, no me arrepiento de nada, bueno… de alguna forma me hubiera gustado ser virgen para mi marido en la noche de bodas, pero eso ya no tiene vuelta, se que le seré fiel y él me lo será a mí, pasar este tiempo sin una mujer para un hombre debió ser muy difícil, pero él lo logró y eso solo me confirma algo… me enamore de mi, ya pronto, marido.

Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con unos zafiros mirándome directamente acompañados de una gran sonrisa, todo cortesía de mi futura cuñada.

— Gracias – no alcance a reaccionar cuando Ginny se me tiró encima.

— ¿Por qué? – aún estaba algo dormida y no alcanzaba a relacionar las cosas.

— Ya sé cuál será mi sorpresa – por su felicidad supuse que era algo muy buena.

— Y eso te tiene tan contenta – agregué.

Me gustaba mucho ver a Ginny sonreír, ella era una chica que se merecía ser feliz— Sí… en parte – se sentó junto a mí.

— ¿En parte?

— Sí…. no quiero decir cuál será mi sorpresa porque no quiero arruinarla – por un segundo vi que la mujer que se escondía en ella comenzaba a salir de a poco – pero lo otro que me pone contenta es mi hermano – sonrió con mucho amor hacia él.

— ¿Tu hermano?

— Sí… verlo así de feliz… así de enamorado….

¿Enamorado? ¿Es posible que él también me amara como yo lo amo a él? Sé que nos queremos y, sobre todo, nos deseamos, pero pensé que el amor tardaría un poco más en llegar.

— Nunca pensé verlo así… siempre andaba acompañado de rameras – mientras sus ojos se abrían una mano tapo su boca – lo siento – bajó la mirada apenada.

— Tranquila – le resté importancia –, lo sé… no nos tenemos secretos.

— Me alegra… la confianza es la base de toda relación.

Ahora lo sabía y me alegraba haberme dado cuenta de ello antes de dar el sí en el altar — Lo sé – ahora yo me puse algo nerviosa, tanto que comencé a jugar con las sábanas de mi lecho –. Ginny – levanté mi cabeza y me topé con sus ojos — ¿De verdad crees que me ama?

— No – negó y algo en mi corazón se rompió –, no lo creo – quería llorar pero no lo haría –, estoy segura – y todo se fue a la mierda.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí… él…. – suspiro profundamente – derrocha amor – me sonrió – como tú… se nota que se aman mucho… creo que fueron hechos para estar juntos.

— También lo creo – de eso sí que estaba segura, nadie más me entendería como Draco.

— Bueno – se levantó de la cama —. ¿Hermione?

— Dime.

Sus ojos azules resplandecieron en una extraña mueca. Me asustó en un principio pero me relajó verla sonreír — ¿Estás lista para tu boda?

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Hola!**

**Bueno chicas, acá un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias a Erica por su ayuda en la edición.**

**Besos, Joha!**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Dejen reviews si quieren saber que pasa después…

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


End file.
